A Song of Stars and Ice
by TheSilentWriter09
Summary: Lucy has never thought, never dreamed and never imagined about having a boyfriend. She was too focused on her jobs. But because of a certain love potion made by a water mage that made a certain perverted ice mage to fall inlove with her instead, will she able to reject love if it comes knocking on her door and in the form of Gray Fullbuster?
1. chapter 1

AN: Fairy Tail and its characters are owned by the brilliant Hiro Mashima.

Lucy's POV:

"Lucy!"

I turned around and found Natsu and Happy walking towards me. I just returned from a mission and I haven't seen them for a few days and I have to admit that I really missed them.

"I'm glad that you're back. Do you want to go on a mission with me and Happy?" asked Natsu.

"Err Natsu, I just got back from a mission and I'm really tired. Maybe next time okay?"

He frowned "Okay, so what about tomorrow?"

I shook my head "I need to do something important,"

"More important than coming on a mission with us?" asked Happy.

I rolled my eyes "You know, I love going on jobs with you guys. But maybe next time when I'm available,"

"Okay," answered Natsu but soon his face lit up "Do you want us to bring you souvenirs?"

"No thank you," I answered when I remembered the last time they brought me one. It was really awful. "Just be careful,"

"No problem Lu," they both said.

"Okay, we're off. Come on Happy,"

I watched them off and then went back to my own house. Finally, I can rest and take a hot nice bath. It's been a week since I last came home. The job I did took a few days to finish and the train to Magnolia is not available because of a storm. I have to wait for it first.

After finishing my bath, I put on my sleeping clothes and sat on my bed. I summoned one of my stellar spirits, Nicholas but I nicknamed him Plue. I also like keeping him company. He was so cute.

"Hi Plue," I smiled at him "I have to tell you something but we should keep it a secret okay?" He nodded his head and I can't help but let out a small laugh "You are so cute,"

I lay back on my bed and closed my eyes "I'm excited for tomorrow, I wonder what it holds in store for me,"

The next day...

"You're crazy," I said as I rolled my eyes at Gray. He was at my house and told me about this important mission of his.

"At least I'm not an idiot like Natsu," he retorted back "Come on, just this once. I'll pay your rent for 3 months,"

"No, I don't want to pretend to be your girlfriend Gray. Just the thought of it makes me very uncomfortable," I answered.

He smirked "And do you think I want this too? If I have a choice I can pick any girl I want,"

"Then go pick another girl," I said as I glared at him.

He shook his head "You're the only one who can do this mission because you have the celestial spirit Leo. Please, I really need your help," he closed his eyes then opened them again "I feel like I'm having a head ache,"

I rolled my eyes "Why don't you just ask Loki to come with you? I know he will help you,"

"Okay here's the thing. The mission was to capture a thief and she lives in a castle near Crocus. She's filthy rich. I heard that she was looking for a celestial spirit and particularly Leo. She's hosting a party in 4 days and one of the requirements in order to come to her party is that you're suppose to have a date," he explained. He reached up and massaged his temple.

I rolled my eyes "How much is the payment anyway?"

"400,000 jewels, we can split it if you want," he said.

Whoa, I can pay my rent for almost 5 months with that kind of money and I'll still have enough to pass me through a few months. I faced Gray and he was looking at me expectantly.

"So, what do you think?" he asked. He massaged his temple again.

"I'll do it, but on one condition," I said as I walked towards him "There will be no kissing involved,"

He smirked "Yeah, as if I want to be kissing you,"

I glared at him "Idiot! Now, get out of my house!"

"See you tomorrow!" he called as he jumped from my window.

Geez, he really considers my window as his own personal door to my apartment. I sat on my bed and summoned Loki.

"You called?" he said when he appeared in front of me.

"Yeah, we're going on a mission and I need you to be prepared," I closed my eyes "I'm sorry if I always bother you,"

I felt him sitting on the bed, beside me. He touched my cheek "You never bother me, Lucy. Actually, I kind of like it when you always call me because in that way I can protect you,"

I opened my eyes "Don't you feel tired?"

He smiled "I'll never feel tired of protecting you," he said and then he kissed my forehead "Don't worry, it's my duty to protect you,"

I didn't say anything as I watched him return to the spirit world. I sometimes feel guilty whenever I use my spirits. For me, they aren't just some weapon or object; they are my friends.

(AN:)

So how was it reader?

It's actually my first time writing here so this story might sound crappy but I do appreciate comments.

Thanks for reading again!


	2. 2

Chapter 2:

After lying on my bed for about 2 hours, I stood up and decided to go to the guild. As usual, it was still noisy and someone breaks into a fight every moment or two. Erza's not here because she's on a mission and Natsu and Happy aren't here too.

Geez, I kind of miss them already. I sat in my usual spot on the bar and Mirajane handed me my drink.

"You look tired," she said.

"Yeah, I just got back from a mission and now I have to prepare for another one," I answered as I take a sip from my drink.

"You're quite busy lately, you should have time to find a suitable boyfriend," Mira said winking at me.

I coughed "That doesn't cross my mind yet. Maybe in a few years but not now,"

Mira thought for a moment "Does somebody owns your heart now Lucy?"

I shook my head as I let out a laugh "No, why would you think that?"

Mira smiled "You are pretty and many men like you. Consider Loki for example,"

I shook my head "I already told Loki that I only treat him as a friend, but he doesn't seem to know the word giving up,"

Mira laughed "That's Loki for sure. Well, what about Natsu?"

I furrowed my eyebrows "What about him?"

"Well, you two seem to get along well and I think he likes you," Mira said giving me a wink.

"That's not possible--

I froze when I felt a hand hugging me from behind. I look at Mira and her eyes were wide. I felt cold right away and I rolled my eyes.

"Let go of me or I'll punch you," I said.

Gray let out a laugh and let goes of me but he rested his right hand on my shoulder "Hi honey," he said in a sweet voice "I've been looking everywhere for you,"

"When did I give you permission to call me honey?" I asked as I glared at him.

He smiled and planted a quick kiss on my cheeks. It was so sudden and he totally caught me off guard. I felt myself flushing because nobody had ever done that to me before. Loki only kisses me on the forehead.

"You look so cute when you blush, babe," he smiled.

Mira cleared her throat and stared at Gray and me "Are you two together?"

"No"

"Yes"

Both Gray and I said at the same time. I fixed him a death glare but he just smiled at me. Ugh, I'm starting to get irritated with that smile of his. He's really an idiot.

"We're not together Mira. He's just kidding," I explained but I can tell that it was no use. Mira was grinning widely.

"Don't listen to her, Mirajane. Lucy's just shy to finally admit it but we're together. Before she went on her mission I asked her out and she said yes. She was pretty nervous but it was cute," he faced me "I'm sorry if I caught you off guard and hugged you like that. I just couldn't help myself. I miss you so much Lucy,"

I just stared at him not being able to say something. God, he was so good in lying that I almost believed him except I don't. He was looking at me as if he really misses me. He was very good in acting like this.

"I am so happy for both of you and don't worry Lucy. You don't have to be so shy. It's really okay to say to everyone that you two are together," Mira said beaming with glee.

"I told you, I am not with him," I said in frustration. I faced Gray "What do you think you're doing?"

His eyes widen as if he's in shock "Hey, why are you acting like this? Mira said that it was okay,"

I was about to say something to him when I saw Juvia, the water mage who was totally in love with Gray. She was walking towards our table and her head was down. I can't tell if she's crying. I suddenly grew nervous. She's obsessed with Gray and threatens to kill every girl who comes near him. She even considers me her rival.

I gulped when she finally arrived in the bar.

"Hey Juvia, this isn't what you think," I said as I removed Gray's arm from my shoulder.

"Can I talk to you Lucy?" she asked. Her voice was cold and it was shaking.

I cringed but held my ground "Okay," I said as I followed her to a corner. I feel Gray's eyes on my back, watching me but I try to ignore him. I have some bigger problems to face.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I--I am sorry Lucy," she said and then she looked up. She was crying.

"Wait, why are you crying? If it's because of what you saw it was nothing. Gray was just playing around," I said trying to calm her down.

She shook her head "No, it's Juvia's fault. Please forgive me,"

Now I was confused "Why are you apologizing?"

"M-m-master Gray isn't playing around at all. H-he's very s-serious," she said between sobs.


	3. 3

I felt as if someone just threw a bomb at me "What?"

Juvia wiped her eyes "You see, Juvia made a love potion for Gray; you know I always do that. Juvia thought it would fail because all of my potions always did but it didn't. It actually worked, Lucy,"

"Okay, so what happened then?" I asked. I want to get to the bottom of this.

"Juvia made him a wine last night and served it at the bar, it was actually the love potion. He drank it and I thought that he would fall in love with me but he didn't. He returned home after that. Juvia went to his house first thing in the morning but he wasn't there and I just learned that he came to you and now it's all a mess," she said as tears started to pour from her face again.

"Why is it a mess?" I asked.

"You see, Juvia read in a book that that love potion needs a 12 hour time period in order to take effect. Juvia rushed to his house first thing in the morning, but he went to yours,"

"Yeah, he was asking me to do a mission with him," I answered.

"You see, the potion works with the very first girl the drinker sees after the 12 hour time period, which means it took effect on Gray right after he saw you,"

I was dumb-founded by that idea "What? But he was fine when I talked to him this morning," I said trying to escape this reality.

"Is he? You didn't notice anything wrong with him?" she asked.

I thought then I remembered "Wait, he said that he was having a head ache and he keeps massaging his temple,"

She let out a sigh "There's your first sign. I'm really sorry Lucy,"

Oh no, this can't be happening. I thought that we'll only pretending to fall in love with each other, but it seems that he's really in love with me. What am I talking about? He is in love with me. I look back at Gray and he waved at me. So he wasn't pretending at all. I turned to Juvia again,

"But we can reverse it right? The potion can't work forever right?" I asked, desperate for her to say yes.

She bit her lip "Uh, I think I might have made it to lasts forever. All of my love-potions are made to take effect forever,"

"What?" I yelled in disbelief. I look around and found that everyone was staring at me. I gave them an apologetic look before turning back to Juvia again "Juvia, we have to find a cure. This can't stay like this forever,"

"I'll research some more and find a cure for this but in the meantime. I'm very sorry Lucy," she apologized.

"It's okay. You just didn't realize that this would happen, it's not your fault," I said as I gave her a smile "Maybe it will be helpful if you ask Levy for help on the researching?" I offered.

Her face brightens "That's right. I'll go ask her now," she began to walk away from me but then she turned around "Please take care of him Lucy,"

I smiled "I'll try. He's hard to control sometimes,"

She smiled too and then she continued walking away from me. I let out a sigh. I really hope that they can find a cure for this. I don't want this kind of life. I mean, Gray is a pretty good-looking guy and he's kind too but I'm still not ready yet.

I never dreamed or even imagined that I'd just wake up one day and have a boyfriend. This is so mess up. I felt someone holding my hand and I turned around and saw Gray. I was about to snap at him again when I remembered that he was in love with me and I was supposed to be in love with him too which I'm not.

"Are you okay? What did you and Juvia talked about?" he asked.

"Nothing, she's just upset about something," I answered. This is so strange with him holding my hand like this.

"Is she upset about us because we're together?" he asked.

Us, I almost cringed when I heard that word. Since this morning there was only me, but now there was us. Me and Gray are together and I have to pretend until Juvia finally finds a cure. In the meantime, I'll try to be a nice girlfriend to my boyfriend.

I shook my head "She was surprised but she was not mad or upset. She is actually happy for us,"

"That's great. I got really worried when she called you over; I thought she's going to hurt you. I'm glad she didn't or she has me to answer to," he said as he smiled.

Wow, he really cares about me. I erased that thought right away. He's under a love spell, remember that.

"So where do you want to go? It's been a week since I last saw you, I really miss you," he said and then he pulled me for a hug. It took me by surprise because I never hugged him before. Wow, he has strong arms. I scolded myself again. I felt the eyes of some of our comrades looking at us and I pulled away from him.

"Why don't we go and have some lunch?" I offered.

He smiled "Okay," he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the guild. He was holding my hand as we walked to town together.

His hand feels warm, I thought. This is the first time that I held hands with someone like this. This actually feels like a real date and I hate to admit it, but I am enjoying this.

The town was packed with people today because there was a celebration going on. We went to every restaurant here but it was packed with people. After we visited the last one, Gray let out a frustrated groan. I laughed at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You look like someone who's very pissed about something, calm down," I said as I sat on a bench. We've been walking for about an hour now and I was feeling tired.

He sat beside me "I'm sorry but this is our first date and I can't even find a restaurant,"

I felt myself flushing "Well, we can just buy street foods. There are many who's selling them right now especially because there's a celebration,"

"You prefer street foods over restaurants?" he asked.

"Well, sometimes I do. I really don't like fancy things," I answered.

"But you're a princess when you were a little girl," he stopped and then smiled "I'll buy you food then. Let's go princess,"

I let him hold my hand again. I was just staring at him as he bought our food. He looks very serious while ordering it and even gave strict orders to the man who was selling to never put spicy sauce on my food. He knows I hate it. We then decided to go to the park and sit under the cherry blossom trees. They were really beautiful.

We talked about a lot of things. I learned more about his life when he was still a child before his parents died. He was pretty naughty and disobedient. I laughed at his silly jokes and funny faces that he made. Before we can finish our food, the sky began to darken and the rain started to pour. We dropped our food and ran for shelter. We took shelter under a shed near the children's park. We were the only people here. It was starting to get cold. The neon lights started to glow and it was beautiful under the rain. I inhaled the amazing sight.

I suddenly felt warm and saw that Gray was wrapping his arms around me. I like this warmth so I leaned in closer to him.

"I'm sorry if it didn't turn out perfectly," he whispered in my ear that I shivered.

"What do you mean? I liked this date," I answered.

He let out a sigh of relief "For a second, I thought you'd hate me,"

I laughed "For a second I thought I would,"

I felt him sliding his right hand on my arm and holding my wrist. He then tied a bracelet on my wrist. I gasped when I saw it. I pointed it to him when we were walking around but I didn't think that he'd buy it. I didn't even see him buy it.

"How did you--

"I saw how you were looking at it and how much you wanted it," he answered "Do you like it?"

I smiled and turned to him and wrapped my arms around his neck "I love it. Thank you so much,"

I lay on my bed after drying my hair. I just got showered after Gray walked me back to my apartment. We spent the entire day together and I have to admit that I had fun with him. Well, Gray is an exciting person. I wonder what we would be doing tomorrow.

I suddenly frowned. I was enjoying too much of this and I reminded myself again that this is only pretend. Gray doesn't really like me that way. He's just under a spell. But as I lay down on my bed and thought about it. I can't help but wish that all of this would just be real.


	4. 4

Chapter 4:

"What!"Natsu exclaimed in surprise when he came back the next day. They've just completed a job and just came back last night. He was about to greet me when he saw me but his eyes grew wide when he saw Gray with me.

"Calm down Natsu," I said. Gray's arm was wrapped around me protectively and I can tell that he's wishing that he could just knock the consciousness out of Natsu and just shut him up. I would like that too but I chose to explain this to him first.

"But you and that pervert are together. How could that possibly happen?" he asked confused.

"Shut up flame-brain," said Gray.

I turned to Gray "I'll just talk to him for a second, okay?"

He sigh "Fine," he eyed Natsu and took his arm off of me. I stood up and dragged Natsu in a corner.

"It's not real," I began "Gray is under a love spell that Juvia made but it kind of made him fall in love with me than with her,"

"But you're together," he said.

I let out a frustrated sigh "Juvia is finding a way to reverse this spell and turn things back to normal. I just have to act like a nice girlfriend to him in the meantime. I promised Juvia that I'll take care of him and I'm not planning on hurting him. He is my friend,"

Natsu finally smiled "Alright, it's just weird and it certainly caught me off guard when I saw him looking at you like you're the most important person in the world for him. You know, if I didn't know that he's under a love spell, I would have believed that he's really in love with you,"

"That's how love potion works," I said as I looked back at Gray. He was now at the bar and talking to Mirajane. I faced Natsu again "I'd better go to him. See you around, Natsu,"

"Okay," he replied.

I walked towards Gray and when he saw me, he smiled. I sat beside him. He ordered my usual drink from Mirajane, who was looking at us like she might pass out any minute. I already told her that this is just pretend but she said that she's still happy for me and Gray. She said that she always knew that we'd end up together.

"What did Natsu say?" asked Gray.

I smiled "First he was confused but after I explained everything to him, he said that he's happy for us,"

Gray smiled "I'm glad," he held my hand "Do you want to go out?"

I laughed "We just got on a date yesterday,"

"Well today is different and I want to spend every minute with you," he said.

He stood up and pulled me out of the guild. We just walked around and enjoyed the fine weather. We bought food when I told him that I was hungry and ate it again in the park. I was resting my back on a cherry blossom tree and Gray was resting his head on my lap. It was so peaceful. I watched the children playing on the park and I smiled.

"You really look pretty when you smile," I heard Gray say.

I look down on him "Don't flatter me now, prince charming,"

He smiled too and raised his head. I was frozen and watched him as he neared his face to mine. Oh God, he's going to kiss me, I thought. I closed my eyes but opened them again when I felt his lips on my forehead.

"I'm lucky that you're mine," he whispered "I love you Lucy,"

My heart suddenly started to beat fast and my chest began to ache. His face was near mine that I can feel his breath. He suddenly sat up beside me and I let out a shaking breath. I didn't know that I was holding my breath.

I glance at him and saw that he was watching the kids play. We didn't say anything for a while and I have to admit that I enjoyed the silence between us. I don't know what to say to him. I don't want to lie and say that I love him too. But I also don't want to lie to myself by saying that I love him even if I don't, not in that way. I just don't want to hurt him. He stood up and held his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me up.

"We should get back to the guild. I stole you from your friends again and I don't want them to think that I'm just keeping you to myself although that's really what I want to do," he said as he smiled.


	5. 5

Chapter 5:

2 weeks had passed since I started to have a pretend relationship with Gray. Most of our friends know about the reason why we're like this and they're helping in any way they can. Erza hasn't come back yet and I really bet that she's going to freak if she found out about this. Loki wasn't too happy with my relationship with Gray, but I managed to calm him down. Levy and Juvia are working hard in researching. I wanted to help them but they told me that they got it and I just need to distract Gray for a while. And so that was what I did.

Gray is a very responsible and kind man. He is even more amazing as a boyfriend. Sometimes I hear some girls talking in the guild about how lucky I was that Gray is my boyfriend. I don't see why but as the days passed, I began to understand.

Any girl would be lucky to date Gray. He may seem tough and moody but he acts totally different when he's with me. He isn't afraid to show who he really is when he's with me. I learned a lot of things about him that I loved. He had a sad past but he believes that he won't be able to move in the future if he keeps looking back at his past. I don't know why and how it happened but as the days passed and as I get to spend every freaking minute with him, I think I'm beginning to like him and not in a friendly way.

"Lucy!" Levy called as soon as I stepped inside the guild. It was after lunch and me and Gray decided to return to the guild. I excused myself to Gray and walked towards Levy who was sitting alone in a table holding a thick book in her hands.

"Hi, where's Juvia?" I asked as I sat down beside her.

"I told her to gather the materials we need," she answered as she began flipping the book.

I furrowed my eyebrows "What materials?" I asked confused.

"You know, the materials we need in order to reverse the love spell," she looked at me and she smiled "We finally found a cure for Gray so he'll return to normal once again,"

I didn't react right away as I try to process what she just said. They found a cure for Gray. He won't be in love with me anymore. Everything would finally turn back to normal.

"Lucy, are you okay? Aren't you glad that we finally found a cure?" asked Levy.

I blinked "No, I'm just glad. I don't really know what to say to you guys. I think I can't thank you enough,"

Levy smiled and pulled me for a hug "What are you saying? We're you're friends and it's just normal for us to help you,"

"Yeah," I said.

That night, I can't sleep. I keep thinking about Gray and about the cure. I should be happy that Gray would finally be cured, I mean, that was what I wanted right? I told everyone to help me find a cure for Gray so things would just go back to the way it was.

But why do I feel like someone just punched me in the gut and ripped my heart out of my chest when I heard Levy say that they finally found a cure? I should be happy but I'm not. I feel like I don't want Gray to be cured. I like things the way they are now and I don't want it to change. I want Gray to stay in love with me.

I like Gray. God, it took me this long to realize it, but I like him. I really, really like him.

I felt a lump forming in my throat and before I know it, tears were flowing from my eyes. It hurts to think that he won't be this sweet to me after he's cured. He won't take me out on dates anymore. He would never kiss my forehead again. He would never hold my hand again because it would be awkward because we're just friends.

"You can cry all you want but you can't change the fact that he's not really in love with you,"

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I sat on my bed. Loki was looming over me and he looks intimidating. He kneeled beside my bed and wiped the tears off my face.

"I know that, but I can't help it," I answered "I already like him Loki,"

He sighs and sat beside me "God, I feel like an idiot when you cry and I don't know what to do,"

I let out a small laugh "Just stay beside me,"

"You know I will," he said "Talk to me,"

I let out a breath and told him everything from the start. He just listened and never interrupted me. Then I went to the part when Levy told me about the cure and me feeling like I don't want Gray to be cured. I was crying again when I finished.

"But why?" he asked "You said you wanted him to be cured in the first place,"

"That's the reason why I'm feeling miserable. I wanted him to be cured, believe me, but it was just so sudden that it caught me off guard,"

"You really like him, huh?" he whispered.

"Am I so selfish now?" I asked him.

"Don't say that, Lucy. You are human and it's just natural for you to be selfish," he answered as he wrapped his arms around me. "I know it's not right, but you can't help it and it's not your fault. Love can make us do crazy things sometimes,"

I closed my eyes and thought about what Loki said. I am so selfish for wanting this and not thinking how Gray would feel. Gray would want this to be over and just return to normal. He would want things to be just as it was before. I'm the selfish one and I hate myself for it. I should be happy that we found a cure and put an end to this. I should think about what would make everyone happy. Stopping this pretend relationship is what would make them happy.


	6. 6

Chapter 6:

We were on the guild and I was talking to Levy and Juvia. They were telling me about the potion that would cure Gray. They said that they still lack one ingredient, but Freed is helping them find it. They look so happy telling me about it that I began hating myself again for thinking so selfishly last night. What kind of friend am I?

"So after you get the last ingredient, you'd be able to make the potion right?" I asked. I hope they didn't notice the sadness in my voice.

Levy shook his head "It's not that easy. First we have to dry the Honokaa leaves under the sun for a few days. We also have to decompose the petals of the Leith flower which would take 2 months and most importantly, we still have to brew the potion and brewing potions is not an easy and fast business. I guess that it would take at least 3 months until we actually finish this potion,"

I bit my lower lip to stop myself from smiling like an idiot. So, I can still be with Gray for a few months. Somehow it made me glad that I can still be with him even just for a little while. Then I remembered that when he's cured, he won't even remember that he's in love with me and we spent almost every minute together. All of the things we did together would just be forgotten by him. It hurts me just thinking about it, but I have to be strong and endure it. I don't want to lose him as a boyfriend but I especially don't want to lose him as a friend.

"Lucy, are you okay?" I heard Juvia say.

I blink "Yeah, I was just thinking," I answered.

"Well, you were frowning and for a moment you look very sad. We're just worried," said Levy.

"I'm sorry if I worried you," I said as I gave them a smile "Just tell me if you need anything or you want help on the potion...

Levy laughed "You would really help us if you just go to your boyfriend whose looking at us from the bar. We've been talking for almost 2 hours now and he looks like he's about to have a rampage in here,"

I turned to Gray and when he saw me looking at him, he smiled. I can't help but smile too. I turned back to Levy and Juvia.

"Maybe I'll distract him for a while so you two can do the potion," I said as I stood up from my seat.

I heard both of them laugh as I started to walk to Gray. He reached for my hand and pulled me for a hug as soon as he saw me coming towards the bar. In that moment, I didn't care that everyone in the guild was staring at us. I just want to enjoy this moment and remember it even if Gray would soon forget about it. I pulled away from him.

"You don't look happy," I said to him.

He scoffed "Natsu picked a fight with me, who would be happy about that?"

I let out a laugh "Why don't we go out for a while and chill that head of yours?"

We ended up taking a walk near the riverbank. It was peaceful and away from all the noise in the guild. Gray was holding my hand as he keeps telling me about Natsu and how much of an idiot he is. I just listened to him and smiled every time he turns to look at me. We finally stopped on the bridge and just stood there.

"So, care to tell me what's going on?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"What's going on with what?" I asked.

He let out a sigh "You've been quiet for a few hours now and that's something you always do when you're upset about something,"

Wow, he's observant. I felt my chest tightening as I look into his eyes. I've always loved his eyes and I find it the most attractive about him. I didn't answer him and just wrapped my arms around his body. He was surprised but then he hugged me back.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Nothing, I just want to embrace you," I answered, I look up and met his eyes "I want to remember this moment,"

He smiled and planted a soft kiss on my forehead "We'll remember this together,"

I look down and avoided his eyes when he said that. I can feel my eyes watering but I don't want to cry in front of him.

"Lucy,"

"Yeah?"

"I love you,"

I closed my eyes and buried my face to his chest. His heart was beating fast and so is mine.

"I love you too," I whispered.

 **AN:** **Still can't grasp the realization that there are actually people reading this...** Yes, the ingredients of the potion were all made up by me (I'm really bad on making **ingredients)**

 **Thanks for the reviews, by the** way

 **Got to go now reader! See you in my next update.**


	7. 7

Chapter 7:

Gray was in my apartment along with Erza. When she came back a few days ago, Erza almost killed Gray when she found out about us. All of us tried to restrain her as she went on her rampage. Many people actually got hurt but luckily, we managed to calm her down and I explained everything to her. She understood but still cannot stand the thought of Gray being in love with me. Well, who could?

"It's really creepy how Gray is looking at you like you're some kind of strawberry cake," Erza whispered.

I turned to Gray and when our eyes met he flushed and looked away from me. I smiled and turned back to Erza "He's under a love potion, remember?"

"Yeah, anyway, I came here to invite you and Gray to a dinner tonight," she said as she looked away from me.

I raised my eyebrows "With who?"

Erza avoided my eyes and I swear that I saw her face flush "Umm...with...with an old friend of mine. He's in town and wanted to eat together and so I figured that I invite you,"

"So we're going on a double date?"

"No, of course not, we'll you and Gray will be on a date but not me and my friend. We're just going on a friendly one," she said.

I smiled. Erza is acting very defensive and I think I know the "old friend" she's referring to.

I turned to Gray again and he was making something out of his hands. Will he agree to go with me? I know I should be distancing myself from him so that it will be easier for me when he's cured. But I can't bring myself to do it; I want to be with him so badly.

"Lucy? Are you okay?"

I blinked "Yeah, sorry I kind of zoned out for a second but we're going to the dinner,"

Erza's face lit up "Alright, we'll meet you guys in the park later," she turned to Gray "You better not be late or you'll end up in the infirmary,"

Gray cringed "Alright, geez no need to threaten me,"

Erza stood up "See you later guys," she said before she went out of my door.

It turned out that I was right. After Gray picked me up at my apartment, we went directly to the park. I was very conscious and feeling very excited because ever since I went out of my apartment door, Gray couldn't keep his eyes off of me. I was glad because my 2 hour preparation paid off well. I was wearing a black dress and my hair was cascading down my back.

Erza was sitting on the bench wearing an elegant dress. She looks gorgeous. She stood up when she saw us.

"Lucy, you look beautiful," she said.

"You too, Erza," I look around and then turned back to Erza "So where's Jellal?"

Her cheeks suddenly turned red upon hearing Jellal's name. Wait, she didn't really expect me to know that we're having dinner with Jellal?

"H-he s-said that h-he's c-coming," she stuttered.

Erza looks cute when she's nervous. I'm really impressed with this woman. She can keep her cool whenever she faces monsters and enemies but gets really nervous over a guy. I look at Gray and he was trying not to laugh at his friend's behaviour.

Erza probably noticed this because he shot Gray a deathly glare that made him stop laughing.

"I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting,"

I turned around and found Jellal walking towards us. He was wearing his usual clothes. I turned to Erza and found her blushing and looking down. Jellal walked towards Erza and offered his arm to her. Erza took Jellal's arm and the four of us started to walk towards the restaurant in town.

The dinner went great and Erza, thankfully, became comfortable after the first 30 minutes. I was looking at her now and saw how happy she was. I glanced at Gray.

What if what he felt for me was real? What would it feel like if the one you love loves you just the same or maybe even more? I want to feel it so badly. I want to feel all those feelings I've only read in romance novels.

Gray probably noticed that I was staring at him because a worried look slowly crept into his face "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Nothing, I'm just getting a little tired,"

"Do you want to go home?" he asked, as he glanced at the couple in front of us.

"Wouldn't it be rude?" I asked.

"No, Erza and Jellal will understand and I think it's better if we give them a little privacy," he winked at me and turned to Erza "Well, I think we better go. Lucy is getting tired,"

"Oh, alright. Thank you for coming guys," said Erza.

"Thank you for everything. We had such a great time," I said as I smiled at both of them.

After saying our goodbyes, Gray and I went out of the restaurant. Gray suddenly stopped and took off his coat. He wrapped it around my shoulders and I instantly felt warmer.

"Thank you, Gray," I said. I held his hand as we walked back to my house. We were the only ones walking in the street. The wind suddenly blew hard that I have to grip Gray's coat to keep it from being blown away.

"Geez, what a breeze," I said.

"Lucy stop," said Gray in a hard voice. "Something's wrong,"

I felt tense right away. He's right there is something wrong. A shadow went past us and we both went into full on battle mode. I reached for my pocket, but then remembered that I left my keys at home. I silently cursed myself for it.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," I heard Gray say.

"That is really sweet of you to say," a high-pitched voice said. There was a figure ahead of us but it was hidden in the shows.

"Who are you? Show yourself," Gray said in a hard threatening voice.

The figure moved but instead of moving for us, it moved back into the shadows. It was like it was preventing us from seeing its face. The wind blew hard again but this time it was as if someone was trying to take me with it. I held into Gray's arms and he pulled me into him.

"This is getting so boring," said the voice again "Please forgive me for ruining your perfect lives, but then again I'm really not that sorry,"

The shadow suddenly moved so fast that it suddenly disappeared. The next thing I knew, Gray was on the ground unconscious and I was screaming his name.

 **AN:**

Things just got heated up in this story. A new character showed up and I don't think he/she wants to be friends with Lucy and Gray.


	8. 8

Chapter 8:

I didn't leave Gray's side the whole time. It was such a relief that Erza and Jellal found us. They helped me take Gray back to the guild. I was so worried about him. I don't know what that person wants or why they did this but I will never forgive them. I was so scared when Gray just laid their on the pavement and I wasn't able to do anything but just to cry and scream his name.

"Lucy, why don't you go back to your apartment and rest? We'll watch over him," said Erza. They already called Porlyusica, and she's trying her best to find out what happened to Gray. Master Makarov is here too.

I shook my head "No, I can't rest. I want to be here when Gray wakes up,"

Erza gave me a sad smile "Don't worry, okay? Everything is going to be fine. Gray is a strong mage. He can handle this,"

I looked at Gray. He looks so pale it's as if he's dead. I grew nervous again. I can't imagine Gray dying. He's one of the strongest mages I know. He can't die. I won't let him die.

Porlyusica suddenly stood up and walked towards us. Master Makarov followed her.

"He's been poisoned," she said.

"Poisoned? But how?" Erza asked.

"Maybe because of that shadow person who attacked both of you," Porlyusica said looking at me "Do you know why it did this?"

I shook my head "No, we were walking back to my apartment when it attacked us. It just suddenly came out of nowhere,"

Porlyusica nodded "I'd better return to my house and research something about this. I gave Gray some medicine that can prevent the spreading of the poison in his body but I don't think it can hold for much longer. We need to find a cure soon because if not, there is a possible chance that he'll die,"

I think my mind suddenly went blank when Porlyusica said that. There's a big possibility that Gray could die if we can't find a cure for this poison. I look at Gray who was lying there on the bed. I clinched my hands into two hard fists. No matter what happens, I'm going to find a cure for him. I swear even if it costs me my life.

After thanking Porlyusica, I went to Gray's side. Erza went back to Fairy Hills after I forced her to. She looks tired so I guess she didn't argue with me anymore. I held Gray's hand as I gazed upon his face. This is the face of the man I love. The man I want to spend my whole life with. I felt tears streaming down my face. I can't imagine a life where Gray isn't around. Just thinking about it makes my heart hurt, like it's being prick by thousands of needles, even billions of it.

"Don't leave me, Gray. Please, don't leave me. You can't die, okay? I won't let you," I said "I swear on my life that I'm going to find a cure for you. You still need to be cured from that love potion and I still need to tell you how I really feel about you after you're cured, so you can't die yet. All of our friends will really get mad if you die." I let out a soft laugh "Just remember that I'll kill you if you die, so you better not, okay?"

Morning came and I finally decided to return to my apartment after Natsu came to the infirmary. He told me that he'll watch over Gray in my place. I took a quick bath and changed my clothes. After drying my hair, I grabbed my keys on the table. Loki suddenly appeared in front of me.

"I heard what happened," he said in a soft voice "How's Gray?"

I bit the inside of my cheek to prevent a sob that's trying to escape from my lips. I don't think I'll be able to tell Loki what really happened. I don't think I'll be able to tell it over and over again.

"Hey, it's okay if you can't tell me, don't push yourself too hard," Loki said.

"Thank you, Loki," I answered "I should get back there. Gray might wake up soon and I want to be the very first person he sees when he does,"

Loki nodded "Alright, but please remember that you don't have to face this predicament alone, you have us, your friends, to help you," he gave me a smile and disappeared.

I went out my apartment and locked the door behind me. I was walking fast back to the guild when a strong gust of wind past me that it almost knocked me down. I stopped walking as I saw a dark shadow in the alley. I followed it deeper into the alley where almost no sunlight can reach.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

The shadow stopped and walked towards me. I squinted as I tried hard to identify the person in front of me. It was a woman. She has dark hair and looking at me with dark violet eyes. She looks dangerously pretty.

"Lucy Heartfilia, we met at last," she said in that high-pitched voice. "My name is Avery Cole and I want your keys,"

 **AN:**

Chapter 8 is here...I originally was going to update next week but I felt like writing last night, so here you go guys!!!


	9. 9

Chapter 9:

Did I hear her right? She really wants my keys? But I don't even know her. I look at her straight in the eyes to see if she's kidding but she looks very serious. Her eyes were dead cold and they were looking at me wickedly.

"Why do you want my keys?" I asked "You're a wizard too who specializes in wind magic, what do you need my keys for,"

She gave me a creepy smile "You have almost all the celestial spirits, most especially, Leo the Lion, the leader of all the celestial zodiacs. I need him,"

"Wait a minute; you're the thief Gray told me about. He said you were looking for Loki,"

"That's right. I knew from the beginning that you have Leo or Loki," her face twisted in disgust when she said Loki's name "I would've stole him from you myself but why should I tire myself when you can come directly to me? It was a coincidence that Gray Fullbuster accepted the job of capturing me. I intentionally sent word out that I'm having a party and also about the 'date' requirement. I instantly knew that he'd pick you. Everything is going according to my plan but then that water mage made that goddamn potion and now everything is ruined," she let out a sigh of frustration "I can't wait any longer. I want your keys now,"

I held my ground and look at her straight in the eyes "No, I won't let you have my keys. I'll die first before you can have them,"

"Then die you shall," she said as she sent another strong wind towards me.

I dodged it and held Scorpio's key in my hand "Gate of the Scorpion, I open thee, Scorpio!"

Scorpio appeared and instantly fired sand on Avery but she jumped and dodged it. She landed smoothly a few feet away from me.

"Scorpio make use of your sand and hit her again," I said as I held my whip in my right hand. Scorpio did as I told him. He aimed his sand at Avery's direction and shot her again. Avery smiled and fired a ball of wind that made the sand scatter everywhere. I covered my eyes because of the dust. I heard a scream and suddenly felt as if someone just punched me. When I opened my eyes, Scorpio was nowhere in sight anymore and Avery was standing there looking at me evilly.

"Is that all you can do? I thought that Leo's owner would be much stronger than this. I'm so disappointed, really," she said in a mocking voice.

"Loki is not some kind of object that anyone can claim. He's one my friends. All of my spirits are my friends and you have no right to talk about them as if you own them," I said in a hard voice. I opened Loki's gate. He appeared in front of me, looking darkly at Avery. He was really angry.

"At last, Leo the Lion, you finally showed yourself to me," Avery said.

"I will never forgive you because you harmed Gray, one of my best friends and because you just made the biggest mistake of hurting the most important person in my life," Loki is almost growling when he said that. He positioned himself, ready to pounce on his enemy.

The wind took speed again. I braced myself but Loki seems to be not affected by it. He looks so calm and really focused on defeating Avery. I'm worried about him. Yes, he's the best among all of my spirits when it comes to combat skills but Avery is a very skilled mage too. No, I need to trust Loki. I know both of us can do this.

Loki made the first move and ran towards Avery. He suddenly disappeared and appeared in front of her, his fist clinched. But before he can punch her, Avery stepped back and dodged the punch. I ran towards her too, ignoring the wind that's almost tearing me apart. I controlled my whip in my hand and raised it in order to strike her. She saw me and dodged it again but Loki suddenly caught her arm and landed a punch on her jaw. He then backed away just as my whip came in contact with Avery. She rolled away but not fast enough. She still got hit in her right arm. She hissed and looked at me darkly. Loki stepped beside me and looked at Avery.

"You're no match for us, so you'd better give up," said Loki.

"I'll come back for you. This isn't over yet, Heartfilia. I'll get him from you and all of your keys are going to be mine soon," she suddenly raised herself into the air and flew away.

I let out a sigh of relief when she was gone. I rested my back against the wall as I try to catch my breath. I need to replenish my magic. I look up and Loki was in front of me.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

I shook my head "Not physically. I'm just a little tired. I called Scorpio first and I consumed a lot of my magic in calling him and then calling you next,"

"Why didn't you call me first? I could've defeated her easily,"

"I know, but she said that she wanted to have you so bad. I know those kinds of people. They treat spirits as if they're just objects. I don't want you to experience the pain you had with Karen," I said "Avery is like her, maybe even more vicious. I don't want a person like her to take hold of any celestial spirit in this world,"

Loki gave me smile "And that's the reason why all of us are so lucky that you're our owner, Lucy,"

I shook my head "I'm not your owner, okay? I'm your friend,"

 **AN:**

Hey guys!!...Thank you for all of you who patiently wait for my updates. **You guys are wonderful.**

Back to the story, what's with Avery Cole? And why does she wants Lucy's keys so much?


	10. 10

Chapter 10:

I've never heard any news about Avery over the last three days. She didn't even come to attack me again. It was as if she never attacked me and Gray. Speaking of Gray, he's still unconscious. Porlyusica is doing everything she can in order to stop the poison from spreading in Gray's body. Everytime she injects something in his body, I always look away because I can't bear it. I can't bear to see him in pain. Levy is helping in researching for a cure for Gray. Both she and Juvia abandoned the potion temporarily and helped us in finding a cure. All of our friends are doing everything they can to help Gray.

"You're so lucky that you have such great friends, Gray," I said as I was sitting by his side.

His hand suddenly stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He looked at me and smiled "Hello princess,"

I just stared at him in shocked. He's awake. Gray is really awake and talking to me. I just found myself embracing him tightly and crying. My voice is echoing in all four corners of the room. Gray was trying to soothe me but I won't let him. I sobbed and sobbed, not caring if all the people of Magnolia might hear me.

"You're really worried about me, huh?" Gray said.

"Of course, you dumb-ass, what do you expect me to do?" I pulled away from him "You're really a jerk, making me so worried like that. You scared me, Gray! You really did. I really thought that you'd die and you'll leave me. I don't want you to leave," I buried my face in his chest again as the tears started to fall "Don't leave, okay? I don't know what I'll do if you'll leave me,"

"You know I won't do that. I can do a lot of messed up things, but leaving you isn't in my list of things I want to do," he said in a soft voice "I'm sorry if I made you worry. I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm sorry if I'm the cause of your tears right now. I love you, Lucy"

I heard someone gasp and when I turned around, all of our friends were looking at us in admiration. All of them were smiling and some of them were actually blushing. They checked up on Gray and asked him lots and lots of questions. Natsu even said that they should beat up Avery. Natsu actually went to her castle but only to find out that it was now abandoned. The caretaker doesn't know where his master went, even when Natsu threatened to beat him to a pulp if he won't tell the truth.

"Come on, let's find that woman and make her pay for what she did to you and Lucy," said Natsu. He was really fired up.

"Natsu, Gray still needs to rest. He just woke up and I'm pretty sure that he's still tired," Erza said.

"Alright then, we'll let you rest," he said as he went out of the room.

All of our friends said their goodbyes except for Erza. She stayed and waited for Porlyusica and Master Makarov. Master Makarov is relieved to see Gray while Porlyusica is still having doubts about his recovery. She started examining him and made us wait in the waiting room of the infirmary.

"I hope Gray will be okay," I said.

"You know he will. Gray might be a perverted idiot sometimes but when it comes to these kinds of things, he's one of the people I admire," she smiled at me "You know Lucy, he acts differently around you. He doesn't strip off his clothes; he acts very protective of you, and becomes very sweet. It's really depressing that he's just under a love potion,"

I gave her a tight smile "Yeah, Gray is a great guy. Any girl would be lucky to have him," It's so sad that I won't be that girl anymore, I thought.

Porlyusica suddenly went towards us. She sat down in front of us wearing an unreadable expression on her face. She cleared her throat.

"I have some unpleasant news for you," she said as she looked at me.

"Where's Gray?" Erza asked.

"Makarov made him sleep," Porlyusica closed her eyes and let out a sigh "Lucy, do you want Gray to be cured?"

I nodded "Of course I do. Every one of us wants him to be cured,"

She looked at me straight in the eyes "Well, he isn't,"

"What?"

"Gray isn't cured yet. The poison is still in his system and its still flowing in his blood. He might still die if we can't find a cure soon," Porlyusica answered.

I think time just froze when Porlyusica told me that. Gray isn't cured and what's worse? He might die soon if we can't a cure for him. I turned to Erza and saw that she was just as shocked as me.

"But we're going to find a cure, right?" I asked, desperate for her to say yes.

"We'll try our best. I'll be in my house if you want to ask me something," Porlyusica answered. She walked towards the door and went out, closing the door behind her.

"Don't worry, Lucy. I'm sure we'll find an antidote for him," Erza said.

I didn't answer her right away. I was thinking long and hard. After a few seconds of silence, I look at her.

"We can't find a cure for him, Erza," I stated.

She furrowed her eyebrows at me "What do you mean?"

"The only antidote that can cure Gray is in the hands of the person who gave him the poison," I said "And I'm going to find her,"

 **AN:**

 **Hey readers! How are you enjoying this fic so far?...**

 **Anyway, I'm thinking of writing a short GraLu fluff. I'll let you know when I'll post it so keep a head up!**


	11. 11

Chapter 11:

Everyone thankfully agreed with me when I pleaded them to not tell Gray that he's still not cured yet. I don't want him to worry. Everyone is searching for Avery. Master Makarov, Levy and Freed is with Porlyusica still trying to find a cure for Gray. It's been four days already and I'm getting really troubled. We need to find Avery fast. She's the only one who can cure Gray. Porlyusica made Gray stay in the infirmary. He doesn't want to but every one of us forced him so he doesn't really have a choice.

I returned to my apartment after a tiring day. We haven't made any progress yet but I'm not losing hope. I know that we're going to find Avery.

After taking a bath, I changed into my sleeping clothes. I was about to lie down on my bed when I heard a soft tap on my window. I stood up and opened it.

A strong gust of wind blew past me then it subsided leaving a piece of paper on my floor. I closed the window then bent down and picked it up.

Lucy,

If you want the antidote for Gray, then come to the old, abandoned church near the castle in Crocus tomorrow morning. I'll wait for you there. Don't even bother to try and asked your friends to help you. I want you to come and you alone. I'm watching your every move Lucy. Try something funny and I'll destroy the antidote and your precious Gray will die. I'll be waiting.

 _A_

My heart pounded when I finished reading Avery's letter. I know that this is just a trap so that she can finally have my keys. I don't know what to do. I'm scared of facing her again. I know I'm not as strong as my teammates, but I believe in myself that I can do this. As long as I believe in my spirits and trust them, I know we can have the cure for Gray.

Loki suddenly appeared in front of me. He saw the letter and read it right away. He furrowed his eyebrows after reading it.

"This is a trap," he said as he handed me back the letter.

I took it from him "I know that but if we win, she'll give me the antidote Loki. I can save Gray,"

He let out a sigh "But you'll be putting yourself in danger. Gray wouldn't like this. He'd rather die than see you risking your life for him,"

"That's why I won't tell him about this. I can't tell our friends too. They'll surely stop me and Avery said that she's watching my every move. I can't make any reckless move, Loki. I need to make sure that Avery will not break her word,"

Loki looked at me long and hard and then he smiled "I know you can do this, Lucy. You're one of the strongest people I know. Avery is no match for you. Just tell me if you ever need me. I'll be here. All of us will be here for you anytime,"

I smiled at Loki "Thank you, Loki. That's one of the reasons why I'm not that worried. I know that you guys will always be there for me,"

Loki disappeared and I finally lied down on my bed. I kept thinking about Avery's letter. Will she really keep her word and give me the potion? I'm really not that confident in my abilities but I'll try my best to win this fight. I need to do this for Gray. I need to take that antidote even if it will cost me my life.

It was still dark when I decided to visit Gray in the infirmary. I want to take one last glimpse of him before I go. He was asleep when I came in. I sat beside him and held his hand.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I didn't tell you about this. I know you'll get angry once you find out that I went off on my own to beat Avery," I said "Don't worry, okay? I'll get that antidote, Gray. And I'll try my hardest to come back," I stood up "I love you,"

 **AN:** **Hey readers!...So remember that fluff I've been planning to do?...Well, I've somehow started working on it and maybe I'll post it this week.** **See you in the next chap!**


	12. 12

Chapter 12:

The dawn was finally breaking when I reach Crocus. I was wearing a cloak and a hood was covering my head that I look pretty mysterious. Crocus is the capital of Fiore so even if it's still early in the morning; many people are already getting busy. I decided to stay at a pub before going to the church, Avery mentioned in her letter. I know where it is so it won't be so hard on me.

I was sitting on a chair alone when I saw two men enter through the door. They were obviously wizards. They sat down in the bar counter and ordered their drinks.

"Hey Edmund, do you think we will find what we're looking for here? We've been travelling for at least a month now," said the other guy. He was tall with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm not sure Tern, but I have a feeling that we're going to see her," said Edmund "And when we do see her, I'll make sure that she'll never get away from me again," his hands were clinched in a fist and the way he said those words made me shiver a little. He looks like he's ready to kill someone.

He suddenly turned to me and when our eyes met, his eyebrows furrowed. He cleared his throat and moved towards me. I straightened in my seat and tried to stop myself from shaking. Edmund is intimidating.

"You're from Fairy Tail?"

I nodded in confusion "Yeah, how did you know that?" he didn't see my insignia when I saw him.

"Your aura, Fairy Tail wizards always have that particular aura," he said "My name is Edmund Reed and I'm a wizard too,"

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia," I said.

"I see, so what brings a Fairy Tail wizard to Crocus?" he asked.

I don't know if I should answer him or even if I could trust this man in front of me. For all I know, he must be one of Avery's spies. But I have to say something or I'll look suspicious.

"I'm here on a job," I answered. It was the most reasonable answer I can come up with.

His eyes light up in curiosity "A job? What kind of a job? Maybe I can help you. You see, I'm here on a job too,"

I tried to read his eyes, but he's really good in masking his emotions and his intentions. I cleared my throat "I'm trying to find someone,"

"What a coincidence Ms. Heartfilia, I'm looking for someone too," he answered.

"I see," I stood up from my seat "Well, I hope you find what you're looking for. It's really nice to meet you but I have to go now,"

Edmund smiled "Until we meet again Ms. Heartfilia,"

I waved goodbye at him and went out of the pub. The warm rays of the sun hit my face as I went out of the pub and into the busy streets of Crocus. I walked a few steps away from the pub and after making sure that no one is following me, I broke into a run towards the church.

I don't really know what to expect when I arrive there. I don't even know if Avery will show herself to me so easily. I admit that I'm nervous. My hands were really shaking on my way here in Crocus. I want to get that antidote for Gray but I also want to go back to Fairy Tail with my keys still with me. I can't imagine a life without my spirits. They're like family to me.

I already asked for Wendy's help when she arrived from her mission a few days ago but she can't cure Gray. She even cried and apologized to me a hundred times already but I already told her that it was fine. So I guess it was up to me to get the antidote for Gray.

I stopped running when I saw the roof of the church in the distance. I catch my breath as I look around. There's nothing suspicious here and it's quiet and calm.

Wait, it's too quiet. I was still outside but I can't feel the wind blowing. I continued to walk until I arrived on the front door of the church. It was old and it seems like it can go down in any minute. I took a deep breath and opened the door. The noise of it opening rang through the silence. It was almost creepy. I step inside the church and search for Avery right away.

"Show yourself, Avery. I'm here," I said loudly.

The wind blew "I didn't expect that you'd fall into my trap so easily, Lucy. I thought that you're smarter than this,"

I look up and saw her standing on the chandelier. I clinched my hands into a fist "Enough nonsense, Avery. I didn't come here to talk. I came here for the antidote,"

She jumped from the chandelier and landed gracefully on the ground. She faced me "Why are you in such a hurry? You just got here and I want to play longer,"

"I don't have time for your games, Avery. One of my friends is dying and I need to save him. I need that antidote," I said as I looked at her straight in the eyes.

She didn't answer as she began to walk around. I just observed her every move. I don't know why but I feel like she's nervous or something. And she keeps looking at the door as if someone or something might burst through it at any second.

She suddenly stopped "You know, I never really told you the reason why I want your keys,"

That caught me off guard. Why would she want to share that information with me? We're not even friends and she's the reason why Gray is dying. But I didn't say anything as she continued to walk around. The soft echoes of her shoes, tapping on the floor rang loudly in the room.

She stopped again and sighed "You see, I need your keys to bring back something that's very important to me,"

I furrowed my eyebrows as I look at her in curiosity "What is it?"

She looked at me with her dark violet eyes and it was like she was staring right at my soul.

"My memory,"

 **AN:**

Tada!!!..Another interesting revelation about Avery...

So many questions in just one chapter. Who is Edmund Reed? Is he a friend or another foe?


	13. 13

Chapter 13:

That revelation actually hit me like a bomb. I stared at Avery as she walked around the church again. I have so many questions to ask her that I don't know which one to ask first. Probably sensing my shock, Avery turned around and looked at me.

"What?" she asked "If you want to ask something, you better start now. I don't have much time and you don't either,"

I let out a breath "How did you know that you lost your memory? I mean, it's your memory, nobody can take it from you,"

She rolled her eyes "That man who attacked my village did. I don't remember much about him since he's the one who took my memory away from me. But luckily, one person from my village survived and told me everything that had happened. He took care of me. I was 13 years old when I lost my memory. I can't remember anything from my childhood. Yes, I know my name is Avery Cole but I feel empty. It's as if someone took a part of me and hid it away. I can't even remember my parents, even my family. But Eddie took care of me. He told me everything. Of course I don't remember my village so I didn't actually feel anything as he told me how our village was attacked and destroyed. It was as if he was just telling me a bedtime story,"

"I didn't know you had such a tragic past. I'm sor—

"Don't apologize, Lucy," she said, cutting me off "After all, I don't feel pain, regret, longing, depression, sadness and all those petty emotions. I told you that I'm empty,"

"But what do my keys have to do with bringing your memory back?" I asked.

"Well, I heard a rumour that if you complete the 12 zodiac keys, the Spirit King will grant you one wish. I don't need anything else in the world. I just want my memory back," she answered.

But that was just a rumour and she's not even sure that it's true. I look at her "But why did you have to do that to Gray? You could've come directly to me. I can talk to you about it and maybe I can even help you,"

"Where's the fun in that? And I know that you won't give me your keys if I asked for them. Your keys can do many things but once a wizard who doesn't specializes in celestial magic used them, they'd be gone forever,"

I shivered when she said that. How can she talk about these things and not feel anything? I feel sad for her but she's right and I hate to admit it. There's no way I can give her my keys. I just can't do it.

"I'm sorry but I can't give you my keys, Avery," I said "Maybe we can find another way,"

She chuckled "There's no other way,"

She suddenly sent a strong gust of wind at me that I toppled over. My back hit the cold floor of the church. I felt the pain escalating inside me but I endured it. I stood up slowly and held Loki's key in my hand.

Avery smiled "I really like that spirit. He's not easy to control and they say that he's the most stubborn one out of all the spirits. That's the reason why I wanted to have him first. I need to tame the leader before I moved on to the others, right?"

My fist hardened. I really hate it whenever she talks about my spirits like they're some kind of soldiers "Stop talking about spirits like that. They're not objects, they have feelings and I'm not going to let you get your hands on them,"

Loki's key began to glow as I was about to open his gate while Avery took a defensive posture. The wind around us started to take up speed too. I opened Loki's gate and held my whip in my other hand. I was shaking but I can't let Avery see that. Your emotions can be used as a weapon against you. I need to make sure that Avery won't find another weapon in order for her to get the upper-hand in this fight. I need to win.

"That's enough,"

Avery and I stopped at that new voice. I turned around and found Edmund Reed behind me. I was surprised to see him and I can see that Avery is too. But there was something in the way that she looks at Edmund that made me feel as if she knew him and I can tell the same for Edmund.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I thought that he was asking me but his eyes were focused on Avery. Avery was looking at him coldly but I saw respect and fear in her eyes.

"Get out of here. This is none of your business," Avery answered in a hard tone.

Edmund looked at me and then at Loki. He then turned back to Avery "Do you really have to go this far? I told you I'd help you get your memory back but I never said that you involved people in this. I thought I already told you to stop going after the zodiac keys?"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Avery's voice rang through the silence. "You're not the one whose memory is taken. You don't understand what I feel,"

Edmund's lips tightened. He didn't answer back but instead turned to me "I'm sorry for causing you trouble. I'll take Avery and leave,"

"Who are you?" I asked him. "Your name is not Edmund, am I right?"

He shook his head "I am Edmund Reed," he looked at Avery "Avery is the only one who calls me Eddie,"

"I see, but you can't leave yet. My friend was poisoned and he's dying. I need to get the antidote from Avery," I answered.

Edmund's face hardened "You used the poison on a human being? How could you do that?"

"I was desperate, okay?" Avery shouted back "I want my memory back and I will do anything to get it back,"

"You've already gone too far, Avery. Stop this now and just give the antidote to Lucy. Enough," Edmund said.

Avery didn't answer and just stared at Edmund. The wind around her started to take up speed. She breathed and the chandelier fell down and crashed to the floor. I moved away and so did Edmund.

"I don't want to hurt you, Eddie. Just leave me alone," Avery said. Even though she was saying those words, her face and her voice is empty. She really can't feel anything, can she?

"Stay back, Lucy. She's about to do something," said Loki as he stood in front of me to cover me from Avery.

"Stop this, Avery. Enough already," shouted Edmund.

The wind blew stronger this time that I have to grab Loki's arm in order for me to not get drag by it. I glanced at Edmund but he was just standing there, still looking at Avery. He was saying something but I can't hear it because of the wind. The sound is painful to my ears. I closed my eyes. There was a loud crash and then someone shouted. I tried to open my eyes again but it was no use. The wind was too strong; it was almost like I'm inside a hurricane.

"Loki!" I shouted, hoping that Loki can hear me "Loki, let's get out of here. The wind is too strong, the church might collapse!"

Loki carried me in his arms and he ran outside of the church. After making sure that we are in a safe distance, he put me down gently. I turned back to the church. It was already collapsing because of the impact of Avery's winds. I saw Edmund backing away from the church followed by Avery who was looking at him darkly. She was out of the church but she was just standing there, not moving. Something is definitely wrong with her. Her eyes were darker and they were actually glowing. What was happening?

Edmund reached us and he was panting "Get out of here, Lucy. She's dangerous. She can't control her actions. She can really kill you,"

"What do you mean?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Nobody took Avery's memory. I was the one who hid it,"

 **AN:**

Okay, you guys are probably confused right now. Why did Edmund hid Avery's memory? What is really his connection to her?

All that would be answered in the next chap!

Ciao minna!


	14. 14

Chapter 14:

I just stared at Edmund in shock. I really can't understand what's happening anymore. Why would Edmund, the one who took care of Avery after their village was destroyed, take her own memory? It was confusing and strange.

"You see, nobody really attacked our village. I just made that story up after I hid Avery's memory," he said as he looked back at Avery who was still looking at both of us.

"Why would you hide her memory?" I asked.

Edmund turned back to me "Because she's the reason why our village was destroyed. We were both apprentices of a wizard in our village. Avery loves magic and even when we were still young, I could see much potential in her. Every day we trained together, but it came to a point when Avery got tired of what the Master was teaching us. She wanted more and it lead to her destruction,"

"So you lied to me?"

We both turned around and found Avery walking towards us. She finally stopped but her eyes were still glowing. It was unusual and it did make her look dangerous.

"I only wanted to protect you Avery,"

"So your means of protecting me is by lying to me?"

"I have no choice. You can't control your powers, it controls you. That's why I always prevent it when something stressful happens because that's when you start to lose control of it. It's almost like I don't know who you are anymore and you don't know me," Edmund answered back.

Avery shouted and unleashed a strong gust of wind to Edmund that sent him flying a few feet away. He let out a painful grunt when his back landed on the ground.

I turned to Loki "Keep Avery busy. I'll help Edmund,"

He nodded and turned to Avery . Both of them started to fight right away. After making sure that Loki is keeping up with Avery , I ran towards Edmund.

"Edmund!" I supported him as he stood up.

"I'm alright," he turned to Avery who was fighting furiously with Loki "I don't know how to stop her without hurting her,"

"We can find a way," I answered "If we can't stop her she'll hurt all of us,"

Edmund smiled "I don't want to hurt her, Lucy. I'm the only one she has. She doesn't have any friends and nobody knows her better than I do,"

I look deeper into his eyes and saw how much he cares for her. I let out a breath and thought for a moment. I suddenly flinched and an aching sensation escalated throughout my entire body. I was using too much magic now. I need to finish this right away.

I turned to Edmund "Can you support yourself?"

He nodded "I'm fine but what are you going to do?"

I turned back to Loki and saw that he still manages to fight Avery. I want to help her and bring her back to Edmund but I don't know what to do. I can't stop her without hurting her. Loki was already getting tired and I am also getting tired. I guess I only have this last resort.

"I need to bring back Avery and you're going to help me," I held a silver key in my hand. It was Lyra's gate.

"What are you going to do with music?" Edmund asked.

"Trust me, music makes people calm and Lyra is a talented musician. Talk to Avery, alright?" I said.

Edmund nodded "I'll do my best,"

We both ran towards Loki and Avery. It was hard since Avery's winds just keep getting stronger. She produced a huge swirling wind from her hands and threw it against Loki. He tried to stop it but it was no use. I felt the pain of the attack just as Loki landed on the ground. He was already covered in wounds and bruises. I fell to the ground and coughed several times. I felt something flowing from my nose. I touched it and saw blood. Using Loki is consuming too much of my magic, I just hope that I still have enough to summon Lyra.

"Where does it hurt?" asked Loki as he walked towards me. I can see that he's in pain.

"I'm fine," I coughed again "How about you?"

Before he can answer, Avery hit us again with her wind magic. It was painful. I actually felt some of my bones cracking with the impact of her magic to my body. I landed on the ground hard and felt that unbearable pain rising in me. I saw Avery walking towards me. She aimed her hands at me and started to shoot me with tiny balls of wind. They were tiny but they were excruciatingly painful.

I feel like I can't move anymore. Is this really the end for me? But I can't die yet. I still need to get that antidote for Gray. Gray is waiting for me. Natsu, Happy, Erza, Wendy and all of our friends are still waiting for me. I can't give up. I have to fight.

Avery suddenly kicked me that I rolled a few feet away from her, clutching the spot where she kicked me. I stood up slowly, holding Lyra's key in my hand. I saw Loki trying to stand up but I told him to stay still. He shouldn't push himself too much.

"I'll leave the rest to you, Edmund!" I shouted. Lyra's key began to glow "Gate of the Harp I open thee, Lyra!"

Lyra appeared holding her lyre in her hands "Keep her calm, Lyra. She needs to hear your music,"

Lyra began to play her lyre. It was a calming and relaxing song. I closed my eyes as I listened to Lyra. My magic power is almost empty but I need to supply Lyra with more magic. I summoned all my remaining strength and poured them to Lyra. Her song began to intensify. After a few minutes all I can hear is silence except for Lyra's song. It was peaceful. It was perfect.

"Lucy, you can rest now. Avery is already returning to normal and Edmund is with her," I hear Loki say.

I fell into his arms and breathe out a sigh of relief. I tried to open my eyes but I can't. I smiled at Loki "That's great. Are you alright? I'm sorry if I pushed you too hard,"

"There you go again. You're always worried of your spirits but never about yourself,"

I let out a sigh "I'm glad that everyone is okay. Let's go back home, Loki,"

Loki answered but I can't hear anymore. Lyra's melody stopped and I began to fall into a deep sea of darkness.

 **AN: Hello readers! Thank you for the reviews so far and I am glad that you are enjoying this fanfic. It's always nice to hear from you guys.**

 **See you in the next chap!**


	15. 15

Chapter 15:

I opened my eyes and closed them again when the bright rays of sunshine hit my face. After a few seconds, I tried to open them again. Thankfully, my eyes finally adjusted to the light. I was in a room and I was alone. I look for my keys right away and was relieved to know that they are lying on top of the bedside table. So, Avery didn't take them away. Somehow it made me feel glad. Loki suddenly appeared in front of me. He looks worried.

"How are you?" he asked "You've been asleep for almost 3 days,"

"3 days? Oh no, we have to get back to Fairy Tail immediately. They must be worried about us," I said as I began to panic.

"Don't worry, I already sent a letter to Master Makarov and told him not to worry about you," Loki explained.

"Thank you, so where are Avery and Edmund?" I asked.

"After you fell unconscious, Avery did too. Edmund was the one who talked to her. It seems like she fell tired after consuming a lot of her magic. They're in the next room. Edmund has a friend who helped us, I think his name is Tern. This is his house," said Loki.

"I see," I answered "Is Avery alright?"

Loki nodded "Yeah, she's still asleep but she's alright. How about you? Are you sure that you're fine?"

I smiled at Loki "I'm sure, Loki. I'm glad that Edmund managed to calm her down. I don't know what I'll do if that plan didn't work out,"

Loki smiled "I knew you can do it. So do you want to have breakfast? Edmund said that he wants to talk to you once you're awake,"

Edmund came to my room after I ate my breakfast. It was already noon and the sun is high up in the sky.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down on a chair.

"I feel fine, thank you. What about you?" I asked.

He smiled "It's thanks to you that I'm still here right now. You saved me and Avery too. If it weren't for you, I don't know what might have happened,"

"I'm glad that you're both alright. So Loki said that you want to talk to me,"

He nodded "First I want to thank you for everything that you've done. And I want to apologize for causing you too much trouble. Don't worry Lucy. I have the antidote for Gray," he handed me a small bottle, filled with blue liquid.

I took it "Thank you so much, Edmund. I can finally cure Gray,"

Edmund smiled "Yeah, that potion cures any illness or complications a person has. I'm sure that it can cure Gray. And I also want to tell you that we're going away after this,"

I look at Edmund "What do you mean?"

"Well, Avery told me that she wants me to teach her on how to control her powers or specifically her emotions. She really wants to control it, Lucy. I returned her memory last night. When she wakes up, I know she'll understand everything," Edmund said "Tern owns an island not far from Fiore. He said that we could stay there while we train. I know that it would be hard but at least she's trying,"

"But you'll visit here sometimes, right? It would really be great if we guys could hang out," I said as I give Edmund a smile.

He smiled too "I think that would be a good idea," he stood up "I'm really glad that I met you, Lucy Heartfilia. I'll see you soon,"

I let another day passed before I decided to go back home to Fairy Tail. Avery is well now but she doesn't really talk to me. She only talks to Edmund but I can see and I can tell that she's changed somehow. She wasn't the same empty person I know.

Edmund, Tern and Avery went with me to the train station. I have Gray's antidote in my bag, secure and safe. All three of them were wearing cloaks except for Avery who kept her hood, covering her face.

"Well, this is your stop. Be careful, Lucy" Edmund said.

I smiled "Thank you. I hope I can see you soon," I glanced at Avery but I can't tell if she's even looking at me. I turned back to Edmund "When will you go to the island?"

"We have to stock up on supplies first. I think we can go after 3 days," answered Tern.

"I see, I hope you guys have a safe journey and don't forget to keep in touch, okay?" I turned to Avery "I think this is goodbye then,"

She finally looked up and our eyes met. Whoa, her eyes even changed. Last time they were dark violet but now it was a beautiful shade of light violet. She looks more beautiful this way.

"I hate goodbyes since it makes me feel as if we'll never see each other again," she answered "And I also want to apologize for everything. I'm such an idiot for doing without thinking the consequences of my actions. Hey, after my training and once I can control my powers, do you think we can start over again?"

I smiled at her "Of course. I didn't understand everything back then but now I do. And I'm really looking forward to that day, Avery,"

A smile finally found a way to her face. And it was a genuine one. She grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a hug.

"Thank you, Lucy. You gave me back my life," she whispered.

"I didn't do it alone, you know. I had help along the way," I replied.

She pulled away from me "I know and I have to treasure him. I'll see you again, Lucy Heartfilia,"

"I'll see you again too,"


	16. 16

Chapter 16:

"Lucy!"

I flinched when I heard Natsu and Happy. I went to the guild right after I went to my apartment. It was already night time but I want to see Gray and all of our friends. I think they must be worried since I've been gone for a few days and didn't even tell them where I went.

I smiled "Hey,"

Happy hugged me tightly "We were so worried about you. You didn't even tell us where you went,"

Tears were now streaming from his eyes that I can't help but cry too. I hugged him tightly. All of our other friends came and told me how worried they've been.

Erza and Natsu even organized a search party for me. They really thought that Avery captured me and is now torturing me. I just smiled at them and told them that I was fine.

"But you didn't really tell us where you went Lucy," said Natsu.

"I went to get a cure for Gray," I answered.

"Really? But why didn't you tell us? We could've helped you," said Erza.

"There was so much at stake, Erza. I can't ask for help. I need to get the antidote alone,"

"We're glad you're here. We've all been so worried," said Wendy.

I smiled "I'm sorry for worrying all of you. But it's a good thing that I got the antidote," I looked around "Where's Gray?"

Everyone kept quiet and didn't even utter a single word. I grew nervous because they all looked like as if someone just died. I tried to catch Natsu's gaze, but he was avoiding me. I can say the same for Erza and the rest of them.

"Where's Gray?" I repeated.

"He's in the infirmary," answered Master Makarov "He's growing weak. Do you have the antidote?"

I nodded and showed the antidote to Master Makarov "I have it,"

I didn't wait for anyone to answer as I ran to the infirmary. As soon as I saw Gray, tears started to fall from my eyes. He was sweating and his hands were clinched in a fist. His body is shaking too much.

Porlyusica is in the room but she's looking sadly at Gray. I ran to his side and held his hand.

"I'm here Gray. I have the antidote for you,"

He didn't answer and just continued to wreathe in agony. I turned to Master Makarov and Porlyusica.

"I have the antidote. Please cure him,"

Porlyusica took the antidote from me "I'm sure this will cure him. Now I want all of you to get out of this room and wait outside. It's better if there's no one here when I cure him,"

I took one last glance at Gray "You'll be alright now, Gray. Hang in there,"

Even though I wanted to stay by his side, I followed my friends outside and waited. Everyone was quiet as we wait for any news about Gray. I can hear his painful grunts. I want to stay by his side and hold his hand but I couldn't. I have to wait.

 **AN:**

Hey guys! Sorry for this short one but I'll try to make it up to you in the next chap.

Ciao!


	17. 17

Chapter 17:

Note:

I decided to write this chapter in Gray's POV for a change. I know some of you really want to know what he thinks about all the things happening in his life. Enjoy!

Gray's POV:

I was in a dark place and I'm finding it difficult to breathe. I tried to search for any source of light or even air but I couldn't. I feel tired, desperate and cold. I am an ice mage, and yet this place makes me feel cold. Where is everyone? Where are my friends? I tried to remember how did I get here but my mind feels completely blank. I have no idea what even happened before I came here.

But I do have a feeling that I was trying to find someone; someone who is very important to me. I want to save that someone. I clinched my hands in a tight fist and tried to calm myself. I wouldn't let this darkness get the best of me. I closed my eyes and listened to my surroundings.

First there was only silence, but then there was a buzzing noise. I focused all my attention to that sound. Another minute passed but the buzzing is the only sound I heard. I let out a breath and opened my eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows when I saw a tunnel opening in front of me.

I walked towards it and felt the wind blowing softly. If there's wind, there may be an exit. I decided to follow the tunnel and see where it leads me. I stayed close to the walls and used it as a guide. I took a turn for how many times before I heard it. I stopped and focused again.

"Gray!"

I looked ahead of me when I heard that voice. My heart pounded as I tried to listen to it again. I know that it's a woman's voice but I don't know whose it from.

"Princess,"

My eyes widened when I realized that this time, the voice was mine and it came from the deeper part of the tunnel. I ran and listened as the same time.

"I want to spend every minute with you,"

That was me again and this time it was louder and clearer.

"Don't leave me, okay? I don't know what I'll do if you'll leave me,"

I took up speed when I heard that voice. I know that I know that voice but I don't know what's wrong with me that I can't remember it. All I know is that I should get to that voice as fast as possible. I took a sharp turn and let out a breath when I saw light at the end of the tunnel.

"I can do a lot of messed up things, but leaving you isn't in my list of things I want to do,"

I can finally reach it and get out of this darkness. I was in front of the light. I reached out and the light pulled me towards it. The talking stopped and the sound of silence enveloped my entire surrounding.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I notice was that I was in the infirmary. I sat up and saw Lucy sleeping at the foot of my bed. She stirred and opened her eyes. When she saw me, her eyes began to water.

"Gray!" she shouted and hugged me. It was very tight and she was sobbing loudly. I didn't say anything as she cried and cried.

She finally pulled away from me.

"Are you alright? Do you feel any pain?" she asked.

"Uh...I feel fine, Lucy," I looked around "Where are the others and what happened?"

"They'll come here later since they spent the entire night watching you," she said "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" she suddenly stood up "I'll call Master and Porlyusica and tell them that you're awake now,"

"Lucy wait," I said as I grab her arm "What happened exactly? Why don't I have a memory of what happened?"

She stopped and turned to me, her expression unreadable "You don't remember anything that happened?"

I shook my head "No, that's why I'm asking you. I feel like I missed something important,"

Lucy let out a shaky breath "W-what's the last thing you remember?"

I thought hard and then turned to Lucy "I went back to my house right after I asked you to go on a job with me. After that, I can't remember anything,"

Lucy didn't say anything and she looks like she's lost in her own thoughts. Well, she's always lost in her own thoughts but this time she's being weird.

She pulled her arm slowly from my grip "Umm...I-I'll just talk to M-master, Gray. I'll be back. Just, just stay here,"

"Hey Lucy, are you okay?" I asked "You look pale,"

She avoided my eyes and turned around "I-I'm fine. I'll call Master to check up on you,"

She went out of the door and closed it behind her. I slowly stood up from my bed and look at the time. It was still early morning. I saw the calendar and walked towards it. My eyes widened when I saw the month; October. The door suddenly opened and I found Master Makarov.

I turned to him clutching the calendar in my hand "What is the meaning of this, Master?"I asked as I kept my voice steady "The last time I remembered, the month was August. What the hell happened to me?"

 **AN:** Hey reader! So what do you think about this chapter? Should I do more chapters with Gray's POV in it?


	18. 18

Chapter 18:

Lucy's POV:

"Master, Gray is awake," I announced when I reached Master Makarov's office. Yeah, he's awake but he doesn't remember all that happened to him. He forgot all about it. It hurts when he told me about that. I really wanted to cry as I talked to him but controlled myself. I can't let him see me cry.

"Well, that's good news," Master answered "What is it?"

"H-he doesn't remember anything, Master," I said in a steady voice "I want to ask you a favour to not tell him that he fell inlove with me,"

"Why don't you want to tell him that he fell in love with you?" Master asked.

I bit my lower lip "Because he's my friend and we're also on the same team. I don't want him to feel uncomfortable or awkward whenever we're together. We wouldn't be able to do a job well if one of us feels awkward with another,"

Master Makarov didn't say anything as he thought about it. I really hope that he will say yes. After a few seconds of thinking, he looked up at me.

"Alright then, Lucy. I'll make up a story but you'd better come with me. After that, I'll tell everyone to not mention about Gray falling in love with you,"

I nodded at Master Makarov and followed him back to Gray's room. I don't understand why he can't remember anything. Maybe it's the side effect of the potion. I'm not ready for this yet. Physically I am keeping myself strong but emotionally, I can't bear this weight on my heart. I want him to remember.

Master opened the door and we both went inside. I saw Gray clutching the calendar in his hand; his head down.

"What is the meaning of this, Master?" he asked in a steady voice "The last time I remembered, the month was August. What the hell happened to me?"

Master looked at him calmly "You were in a coma, Gray. Someone poisoned you but we don't know who did it. Lucy found you unconscious when she went to your house and brought you in the infirmary,"

He furrowed his eyebrows "But, who would do that to me?"

"We don't know yet but I'll investigate more," Master glanced at me and then turned back to Gray "Are you feeling alright now?"

Gray nodded "Yes, I want to find the person responsible for doing this to me,"

"Stay here for a while, Gray. I'll call Porlyusica to check up on you, just to make sure that you're already fine," Master Makarov left and I was alone with Gray once again.

"Lucy,"

I looked up at him "What is it?"

"Thank you for saving me and bringing me here," he gave me a smile "I owe you my life,"

My heart pounded as my hands ache to touch him. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat and gave him a smile "No problem, Gray. You are my friend and friends help each other, "

The door opened and Porlyusica entered followed by Master Makarov.

"Can you go out for a while, Lucy?" requested Porlyusica "I need to examine him,"

I nodded "Alright,"

I took one last glance at Gray and went out the door. I sat on the sofa and bit my lip as I stopped myself from sobbing too hard. Why does this have to happen to me? Why do I have to be the one to fall in love with a man who will never actually have genuine feelings for me?

"Lucy, are you alright?"

I straightened and wipe the tears from my eyes when I heard Natsu's voice. He was standing by the doorway. He walked towards me and sat beside me.

"Master told us that Gray is awake already and that we shouldn't mention about that love potion and him being poisoned," Natsu explained.

"I see," I answered "I think that its better that he doesn't remember anything,"

"Do you want me to hit him in the head just to see if his memories comes back?" Natsu was grinning now "I'd willingly do it you know,"

I let out a small laugh "That won't be necessary Natsu,"

Why don't you want him to know, Lucy?" he asked.

"Because it would just complicate the relationship between the two of us. It would be easy if we just pretend that nothing ever happened. I want us to be the same again before all of this happened," I said as I give him a smile "You would like that too, right?"

Natsu didn't answer as he looked at me closely. He then let out a breath "But you're sad, Lucy. And you know that I hate it whenever one of my friends is sad,"

I looked down and avoided his gaze "I am sad, Natsu. I know that I should be glad that he's cured already but I just can't do it," I felt my eyes watering again "I already know I'm selfish. But I want him to stay in love with me,"

I felt Natsu's arms wrapping around me as he pulled me for a hug "So, this is your biggest secret, huh?" he let out a soft chuckle "Let me tell you something, Lucy. The truth is, everyone is selfish. But we always try to control that selfishness because if we don't, it will lead to our destruction,"

I let out a small laugh as I pulled away from him "It's strange that you're the one lecturing me about things like this,"

He smiled "I find it strange too," his face suddenly turned serious "But I don't want to see you sad, Lucy. I don't want to see any of my friends sad,"

"I know but I'd rather chose to be this way than to lose him as my friend," I said in a low voice "I don't want that to happen,"

 **AN:**

 **Hey readers! I really do appreciate all of your great reviews so far. I'm glad to know that you are enjoying this fic.**

 **I plan on having Gray's POV for the next chapter so see you there!**


	19. 19

Chapter 19

Gray's POV:

It was early morning and I was going to the guild. It has already been a week since Porlyusica already let me out of the infirmary after she made me stay there for another two more days. I already missed much time of my life and I want to find the person who did that to me. I know that Master Makarov said that he's going to find the one responsible for this but why do I feel like he's keeping something away from me? And I can't shake that uncomfortable feeling as if I forgot something, really important.

I finally arrived in the guild and opened the door. The first thing I noticed was Natsu, Happy, Erza, Lucy, Wendy and Carla not being there. I furrowed my eyebrows as I went to sit by the bar. Mirajane greeted me and gave me my usual drink.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Oh, Erza went on a job. Wendy and Carla did too and I think Natsu is at Lucy's house," she answered.

"I see," I said as I roamed my eyes at the guild. My eyes suddenly caught a familiar blue-haired mage. It was Juvia and she was talking with Levy. They both wore sad expressions on their faces. Huh? I wonder what's wrong.

The door suddenly opened and I smirked when I saw Natsu and Happy beside him. I have to admit that I kind of miss him. I miss pissing him off and picking a fight with him. I stood up from my seat and walked towards him. I was about to say something that could piss him off when I saw his expression.

He wore the same expression Juvia and Levy have. I look at Happy and he doesn't look happy at all. Why does everyone seem so gloomy? They both sat down and didn't talk. I walked towards him.

"Why do you look miserable?" I asked him.

He didn't look at me "I saw something that I don't want to see today,"

I furrowed my eyebrows "And what is that?"

He let out a breath "You,"

"What did you say?" I was about to land a punch on him when Happy stopped me.

"Don't mind him Gray. He's just not in the mood today because Lucy is not feeling well and we can't go to a job," Happy explained.

"Lucy is not feeling well? Why? What happened to her?" I asked as an unfamiliar feeling slowly crept into me. I always worry about my guild mates. But why was I feeling anxious about Lucy? I put that in the back part of my mind and ignored it.

"You're better off not knowing," Natsu answered in his bored voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"Nothing, forget about it," Natsu said as he stood up from his seat "I'll take a walk outside,"

He didn't wait for us to answer as he turned around and went out of the guild. I turned to Happy "What's wrong with Natsu?"

"I don't even know Gray," Happy answered "He's been like that since last week and he always comes to Lucy's house,"

"What happened to Lucy anyway?" I asked.

Happy shrugged "She looks okay every time we visit her but Natsu looks at her with so much worry it makes me feel as if he knows something that he doesn't want anyone to know. I don't want to ask him since he's been so moody lately,"

I thought for a moment "That's odd. Natsu being moody is such a rare occurrence. I think I'd better visit Lucy in her house and ask her if she knows something,"

"Okay, I'll stay here and wait for Natsu,"

"See you later Happy," I went out of the guild and walked towards Lucy's apartment. I finally arrived on her front door and knocked. I don't know why but I want her to know that I'm here and not just barge in to her apartment through the window. I heard shuffling and then the door opened.

"Gray, w-what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Am I not allowed to see you?" I asked her.

She looked down and avoided my gaze "No, that's not what I meant. Umm...come on in,"

I stepped inside her apartment "So, what's wrong with flame-breath?"

"Is something wrong with him?" she asked.

"I don't know. I came here to know if you know what's bothering him," I answered "Lucy, are you okay?" I asked when I noticed her staring absent-mindedly at the wall.

She blinked "S-sorry, I'm just thinking a lot today. What did you say?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and walked closer to her. Her eyes widened as she backed away from me. I reached out and touched her forehead.

"You're not sick, but you're being weird," I said as I took back my hand "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," she answered "Aren't you going back to the guild?"

I shook my head "I don't want to go back yet. Hey, can I stay here for a while?"

"No you can't,"

I turned to that new voice and saw Natsu coming through the window. He walked towards Lucy who was looking worriedly at him. What is really the matter with this guy? His bad mood is starting to piss me off.

"Lucy doesn't want you to stay in her house," Natsu said "You should go,"

Somehow that actually pissed me off. Since when did he start to forbid me from staying in Lucy's house and act as if he's the only one who has the right to stay here? I look at Lucy and her head was down and that actually stop me from exploding. Is it true that she doesn't want me here? But last time, she's fine with me being in here apartment. Did I do something to make her sad?

"Stop that Natsu," Lucy said as she raised her head.

I was surprised to see that she was smiling and from Natsu's expression, I can tell that he is too.

"Gray is my friend and he's welcome to my house," she walked to her table and got her keys. She then turned to both of us "I'm going out for a while. Please close the door when you leave,"

I don't know what to react so I just nodded. I turned to Natsu and saw that he was already at the window, preparing to jump from it.

"Lucy's scary," he said as he shivered a little. He then shot me a look of pure seriousness "but if you ever make her sad again, I'll freaking kill you,"

After that, I just stayed in the spot where I'm standing still dumbfounded after I heard Natsu's words. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest and I don't even know why. How did I make Lucy sad? What did I ever do to make her feel that way? Hearing from Natsu that I made her sad actually hurts. I clinched my hands in a tight fist. I'll find out why Lucy is sad and I will do anything to see her real smile again.

 **AN:**

 **Sorry for the late update readers. I've been busy with school lately, but I'll do my best to update if I have time.**

 **L** **ove to hear your thoughts reader.**


	20. 20

Chapter 20:

Lucy's POV:

"Lucy, are you alright?" asked Levy.

I think it was already the 17th time she asked me that question since I arrived on the guild this morning. I admit that I still don't feel well because of what happened but I don't want them to see me sad. I'll force myself to be happy even if I really wanted to cry.

Gray is alright now and that's all that matters. He may have forgotten about how he was in love with me but at least he's fine.

I nodded "Yeah, why?"

"I don't know," she answered "Oh right, did you find out how Gray was cured of that love potion?"

Right, I haven't given much thought about that. I thought hard and tried to remember. Then Edmund's words crossed my mind when he gave me the antidote for Gray.

'That potion cures any illness or complications a person has'

Of course, that was the perfect answer. But I can't tell Levy about that. Nobody knows where I went to get that potion except for Master Makarov and I promised Edmund that I would keep our encounter a secret.

"I guess that potion can cure anything," I answered "What did you do to the potion you were making anyway?"

"Well, we haven't really started on it yet since we first researched on the antidote that can cure Gray of that poison," she answered.

I nodded "I see, so everything is going to return to the way it was, right?"

"I guess so but not everything,"

I looked at her, confused "What do you mean?"

"I know you didn't really mean it but you fell inlove with Gray, right?" she stated "At first I thought that you were just good in acting like you're really inlove with him but when I saw you looking at him in that bed when he was poisoned, I knew in an instant that you already love him. And you know what Lucy, I think you've liked him from the beginning but it was just shrouded in the cloud of your friendship,"

I didn't answer her as I felt my eyes watering again. All she is saying is true. I want to shout and yell to the whole world that I love Gray but then again, I can't and I won't. I don't want to ruin that one thing that we always had from the beginning; our friendship.

After talking with Levy, I decided to walk around the town. I need to clear my head and actually start to resume my life. I've been so occupied with feeling miserable that I forgot that I still need to keep moving. Just like what Gray said, we won't be able to move in the future if we keep looking back at our past.

I let out a sigh, I really need to stop remembering Gray in everything I do or think about.

I stop in my tracks when I reached the park. I walked a bit more until I reached the spot where Gray and I had our first date. My body stiffened when I saw him there. I was about to turn around and leave when he called my name.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked as I keep my voice casual.

"I don't even know, I was just walking around when I felt like I need to come here," he answered "What about you?"

"I like coming here," I walked closer until I stopped in front of him.

The wind softly blew as silence took over us. Gray was looking at me as if he's figuring out if I'm really standing here and talking to him. But then again, I didn't look away. I miss it. I miss looking at him and him doing the same to me.

I can't see the usual warmth his eyes have whenever he looks at me when he was still under that potion. Right now, I see nothing in his eyes and I'm hit with the painful truth again that he doesn't remember anything. Unable to control it, I looked away from him as I felt my tears demanding to escape.

I heard him sigh and when I glanced at him, he was looking directly into my eyes.

"Lucy, do you hate me?"


	21. 21

Chapter 21

Lucy's POV:

My whole body froze after I heard those words coming out of his mouth. His eyes look sad. He should be better now after he's cured but why does he look like he's still in pain? And his question really caught me off guard.

"What...what are you talking about?"

He let out a sigh and turned away from me "Well, it's just that ever since I woke up Natsu kept acting weird and he's been so moody and you're acting weirder than usual. I know you always smile whenever you're in the guild but when I look at you I can see that you're sad and I don't know why but I feel like I'm responsible for it,"

I didn't answer him right away because I don't know what to say. He feels miserable and I hate the fact that I can't really tell him what happened. I want to be honest with him but I can't do it.

"Gray, I don't hate you," I said "I'm sorry if I'm acting weirder than usual but I promise you that I'm fine. As for Natsu, I'm sure he has his reasons why he's acting like that,"

"Why can't I believe that you're fine?" he asked as he kept his head down "And ever since I woke up, I kept having this feeling as if I forgot something and somehow you know about it,"

"I...I don't know anything," I said slowly "But if it helps, you can tell me anything about what's making you uncomfortable,"

He thought for a moment "There was a voice,"

I furrowed my eyebrows but didn't say anything as I waited for him to go on.

"When I was in that coma, I heard a voice and then every night, I kept dreaming about it. It's frustrating because I feel like I know it and then I don't,"

I cleared my throat "What's the voice saying?"

"I was actually talking to it and I was calling it 'princess' which is weird because I don't remember ever talking to someone and calling it that," he answered "And I know it isn't like me to talk like that to someone,"

He was looking at me now and for some reason, I avoided his eyes. He was talking to me in his dream. Those are our memories together; memories that he doesn't remember.

"Gray, what if...what if you finally found out who owns that voice?" I asked.

He furrowed his eyebrows "I don't know, Lucy. But just hearing that voice makes me feel as if I did something right and it makes me feel a little bit better,"

I bit my lower lip and then looked at him "That was me,"

I don't know what made him believe me but he suddenly took a step back and his eyes widened in shock. He didn't say anything for a while and just stood there while staring at me. I didn't even know why I said that that voice was mine.

Oh no, talking to him isn't such a good idea after all. I need to run away from here. I need to run away from him.

"Forget what I said, Gray. It was a joke. See you in the guild, okay?" I didn't wait for his answer as I turned around and started to walk away from him. I finally let my tears fall as I run away from him. I am such an idiot. Now what will he think? I don't want him to be confused.

"Lucy wait!"

I stopped and turned around. Gray was running after me. He finally stopped a few feet away from me.

"Why are you running away again?" he asked "You always run away from me,"

I covered my eyes with my hands as I cried. I was crying hard that I have to bite my lower lip to stop myself from sobbing loudly. This pain is new to me and it's the kind of pain that I know I couldn't handle. The pain of seeing the one you love in front of you and yet finding out that you can never have them.

I suddenly felt warm and realized that Gray was embracing me. I miss this warmth. I miss him.

"Somehow this feels familiar;" he said softly "You're warm Lucy,"

I pulled away from him "Why did you run after me?"

He thought for a while and then looked at me again "You were crying and I don't like it. And you mentioned about you being that voice in my dreams and I have a lot of questions that need answers,"

"Gray, I told you that I was just kidding," I said.

"Then why do I feel that you're not?" he asked as his face became serious "Tell me what really happened,"

I bit my lower lip as I turned away from his intense gaze "I can't tell you,"

He furrowed his eyebrows "Why not? Did the old man told you not to tell me? Well, I don't care about whatever he told you. I want to know what happened to me and the reason why everyone is acting differently,"

"I can't, Gray. It's better if you don't know everything," I said as I looked down. I felt my voice starting to crack. I can barely hold my emotions. If he doesn't stop, I think I'll explode.

"Please Lu, tell me," he whispered "Please,"

Oh no, it's over. I already know it and I can't prevent it from happening anymore. I looked up and met his eyes. They were intense and I felt myself melting again.

"Would you believe me if I told you that you fell inlove with me?"

 **AN:**

Sorry for being out of the grid for a while. Preliminary exams just kicked my sorry ass and I am still feeling depressed.

Anyway, I've already worked out the ending for this fanfic but am still having a hard time putting it in words.

Thanks for your great reviews by the way. I really do love it when people appreciate my work.

I love to hear your thoughts about this chapter so keep reviewing.


	22. 22

Chapter 22

Gray's POV:

What is she saying? I stared at Lucy to make sure that she's not kidding and her brown eyes stared back at me seriously. Damn it, I don't even know what to say to her. I look like an idiot, just staring at her and not coming up with an appropriate reply.

"You don't have to say anything Gray," said Lucy "I know you're confused but please just let me explain,"

I nodded at her and urged for her to go on and explain this to me. She let out a breath and stared at the ground. I just look at her and waited until she raised her head again and met my eyes.

When did her eyes became this sad? This isn't the Lucy I know. I'm not used to this Lucy and I don't want to see this kind of Lucy.

"It all started with a love potion," she began "Juvia made you one, like she always does, but this time her love potion actually worked. But it took effect on you when you saw me that morning when you asked me to go on a mission with you. We started dating for a while until Ave- I mean that thief that you want to capture attacked both of us one night and poisoned you. You were in a coma and I didn't know what to do until that thief sent me a note saying that she has the antidote for you and in order for me to get it I need to go to Crocus which I did. Thankfully, I got the antidote for you and it cured you. What I didn't expect was for you to also get cured from that love potion,"

I didn't say anything for a while. All of those things happened to me and I don't even remember them? I dated Lucy? Well she is pretty and kind but she's my teammate and my friend.

That's why she was acting weird these days. It's because she was feeling awkward around me. But I'm thankful that she went through all those trouble to get me the antidote. And I'm also feeling guilty because if anything did happen to her, I would really blame myself.

"Thank you," I murmured as I avoided looking at her eyes "So Juvia started all this and you didn't expect me to get cured of that love potion, huh?"

"It's not Juvia's fault. She just likes you so much that is why she did it. Please don't take this out on her. Anyway, I am glad that you're cured but it's just so sudden and unexpected that it caught me off guard when you woke up and you don't even remember that you love me," she answered "Not that you really love me but you know what I mean,"

I let out a breath "So, what are we going to do now?" I look at her "Where is that thief anyway? I want to make her pay for what she did,"

"It's alright now. She was strong but Loki and I defeated her,"

I let out a breath "Of course you did, you're stronger than you look,"

She lowered her eyes again and I don't know why but I feel like she's about to cry. When her eyes met mine again they were a little watery but all of that vanished when she blinked and flashed me a smile.

"So Gray, do you want to break up?" she asked.

I was surprised when she said that. I cleared my throat "What about you? Will it make you feel better if we break up?"

There it is again. The sudden cloud covering her eyes and my urge to pull her towards me and just make her feel better.

"Of course, you didn't really like me when we started to go out; it was just the love potion acting. But I just want you to know that even though you really didn't like me, I enjoyed our dates. I got to see a new side of you and I liked that side. You're an ice mage but you can be really warm inside,"

She really meant what she said and for some reason it made me feel good.

"Thank you for telling me all of that," I looked around the park "Is this where we had our first date?"

Her cheeks turned red "Yeah, it rained though but we both didn't mind it. That's also when I realized that you can be really sweet,"

Now it's my turn to blush. I cleared my throat and turned around "Alright, I'm going back to the guild now,"

"Yeah, see you,"

I started to walk away from the park. At least it became clear to me what really happened. So that's why everybody is acting weird, huh? Wow, I dated Lucy? Not anyone can get a date with her since she always refused because she wants to focus on her jobs. I guess I am lucky that I dated her, but maybe not since I can't even remember what we did together. But she said that she enjoyed our dates so maybe I did something right to make her feel happy.

"Quit smiling like an idiot,"

I stopped on my tracks and turned to that voice.

Natsu.

He was frowning at me and he looks like he was irritated just by looking at me. But now I understand why he feels that way.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question," he answered "Have you seen Lucy? I thought she might be here,"

"Yeah, I talked to her," I said "I know what happened. She told me. And I know why you're irritated at me right now,"

He furrowed his eyebrows "She did? And she said not to tell you," he let out a breath "So what are you going to do about it droopy-eyes?"

"Do about what?" I asked confused.

"Damn, I thought she was an idiot but you're a bigger idiot than her," he grinned at me "Well, if you continue to be like this, you're just going to continue hurting her,"

Now I was confused "What the hell are you talking about, flame brain?"

He shrugged "You're not blind are you? Figure it out yourself,"

 **AN:**

I have to say that I've been getting a lot of inspiration these days and thanks to that my hands are working faster than my brain.

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated so keep it coming reader!**


	23. 23

Chapter 23:

Lucy's POV:

"Why can't I just forget about it and move on?" I muttered under my breath as I saw Gray arrived in the guild.

I was sitting on the bar and having my strawberry shake. It has been two weeks already since I told him about what happened to him. He forgave Juvia but made her promise to never make another love potion for him again. Everything started to turn back to normal except not everything did. I still can't erase my feelings for him no matter how hard I try to ignore it.

I did everything in order to forget about it. I kept myself busy with my jobs. I avoided him. I tried to not come to the guild for a week but as soon as I saw him, all my efforts of forgetting about it went to waste. I just can't unlove him.

He saw me and flashed me a smile. I gave him a small smile and pretended to be busy examining my keys. My heart beat started to quicken when he walked towards me.

Calm down, Lucy. It's just Gray.

Yeah right, as if I can calm down when he's with me. Just the mere thought of him already sends my heart racing.

"Hey Lucy," he greeted.

"Umm...hi," I greeted back but didn't look up at him "Wh-what brings you h-here?"

Why am I stuttering so much? Isn't it enough that I can actually hear the loud sound of my heart pounding in my chest? And I am already sweating from calming myself.

"Uh, I saw you so I just want to say hi," he answered "Am I disturbing you?"

"What?" I asked as I finally looked up at him.

He scratched the back of his head "You were looking at your keys absorbedly. Just tell me if you want me to stop talking,"

"No I was...just...looking at my keys absorbedly," I wanted to smack myself since I just repeated what he just said.

"You can be really weird sometimes Lucy," He gave me a smile and cleared his throat "We'll it was nice talking to you again. I haven't seen you in a while and the guild is not the same without one of my friends in it,"

A friend? Yeah, I am his friend after all. Just his friend and nothing more.

"Yeah, I've been busy,"

"Keep up the good work on those missions," he gave me a smile and then he started to walk away from me. He opened the door of the guild and went outside.

I want to shout at him and tell him to come back and talk to me. But I can't. It's so weird because since we started dating, I can tell him anything and not worry about what he would think but now that he's finally returned to normal, I can't even tell him the little things. Can I really endure loving him silently?

Yes, I am one of his friends but why do I feel like I'm the one farthest to him right now?

"You know if you keep doing that I might just seize him away from you again,"

"Juvia, what...what are you talking about?" I asked the water mage who sat down beside me.

She let out a breath "Look Lucy, I considered you my rival ever since I first saw you and I will consider you my rival until the end, but that's it. Juvia will not make herself a hindrance for someone's happiness. So if you like Gray, tell him already,"

I was surprised at her "You know I like Gray?"

"More like you love him, actually and yes Juvia knows," she answered "It's so obvious, Lucy. At first I'm hurt but I realized that all I ever wanted was for Gray to be happy. And he will only be happy if he's with someone he loves. Even if it isn't Juvia, I will still cheer him on if he found someone that he really loves,"

"But Juvia, that girl isn't me. Yes, I do love him but he's my friend. I don't want to lose our friendship. And I am pretty sure that he doesn't feel the same way about me," I said sadly.

"Do you want to be just his friend until the end?" she asked.

I didn't answer her. Can I really be just his friend? Can I endure seeing him with another girl when he's meant to be with me? All this time, I've been with him. We already fought many battles together with our friends. We cried for our losses and rejoiced for our victories. We already know the flaws of one another but we accepted it. I know who he can be and who he will be in the future. I want him to be with me. I love him.

"Tell him now, Lucy. He can be blind sometimes. All he needs is someone who can show him how to see clearly,"

I let out a laugh "I really am an idiot. And I need to make him realize that he is too. I mean, who would perfectly match an idiot than with another idiot too?"

I didn't wait for Juvia's reply as I ran outside of the guild. I need to find Gray. I need to tell him that I like him. I don't care about the consequences after that. If he rejects me, then I'll end up feeling miserable but I have my friends to cheer me up but if I don't tell him, I might end up regretting it for the rest of my life.

 **AN:**

Sorry for the late update. School works piled up.

Anyway, any thoughts for this chapter?


	24. 24

Chapter 24:

Lucy's POV:

I was already looking everywhere for Gray but it feels like he just disappeared into thin air. I was growing nervous in every minute that passes.

Gray, can't you make this any easier for me?

I went back to the park and searched for him. My eyes brightened when I saw him standing beneath the tree where we had our first date. I took a deep breath and walked towards him.

Sensing my presence, he turned towards me and looked at me with his confused eyes. I was suddenly consumed by uncertainty again but I need to be strong. I want him to know what I really feel.

"Hi," I greeted.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" he asked, as he pocketed his hands.

"You? What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer and avoided my eyes "I've been coming here recently. It makes me feel calm,"

I nodded "I see," I took a deep breath "This tree really holds a lot of memories,"

"Yeah, memories that I can't even remember," he turned to me "I want to remember, Lucy. It feels a lot like hell when I walk around and suddenly have this strange feeling that I did something in that place yet I can't remember. I feel like I don't even know myself anymore,"

My heart pricked when I saw his sad eyes. This isn't the Gray I used to know. He looks so confused and broken. Maybe it was better if I didn't tell him about what happened.

"Would it have been better if I didn't tell you what happened?" I asked.

He shook his head "No, I'm grateful that you told me. Why are you here, anyway?"

Right, I need to tell him. I almost forgot about that when I saw him looking so lost and confused.

"I'm sorry if I've been acting weird these past weeks," I said.

"It's alright. I understand how it must be so uncomfortable pretending like nothing ever happened between us," he answered "But we're still friends, right?"

"We're just friends?"

"You don't want to be friends with me again? Did I treat you bad during the times we were together?" his eyes were panicking already "I'm sorry if I was a jerk during those times, Lucy,"

I shook my head "No, you were good to me. You didn't treat me badly," I let out a breath "The truth is I...I like you,"

I shut my eyes after that as I wait for his reply. My heart is pounding in my chest and I'm biting my lip. My body is actually shaking. Did I surprise him with my confession?

"I like you too, Lucy and I'm also glad to be your friend,"

I stared at him as if he just sprouted wings. Really? How can one person be this dense?

"That...that's not what I meant," I took a deep breath again "I like you. Like not just like you as a friend but as you. I like you because I like you,"

He was confused and then realization suddenly took over his features.

"Lucy,"

I can't read his expression. I suddenly felt embarrassed and I actually feel like a complete idiot. I wish I hadn't confessed to him.

"I...don't know what to say," he cleared his throat and scratched his head awkwardly "Are you sure you're not mistaken?"

Mistaken? Why would I confess if I thought that these feelings I have for him is just a mistake? Gray, you really are an idiot!

"Why would you think that?" I asked in a calmed voice "Do you know how hard it is for me to actually tell you about my feelings?"

"I'm sorry, my thoughts are a mess right now and I can't seem to come up with an appropriate reply,"

"Is it really that hard for you to tell me your feelings?," I finally yelled at him "You didn't have a problem telling me anything before that love potion happened. Right now, I feel like I'm the one farthest to you," My chest is about to burst and he is making this difficult.

He flinched by my sudden outburst "I do like you as a friend, but I still have doubts if I really like you more than that. I admit that I've been having these strange feelings when you're around and when you're not but I don't want to put any label on it. Right now, I'm happy that we're friends,"

I bit my lower lip as I fought the urge to cry in front of him. He may think that I'm a pathetic loser if I cry. I am also happy that we're friends and he said that he's having these strange feelings for me. He feels something he's just denying it. Why would you choose to deny what you feel? I felt him coming closer and so I raised my head to face him.

"Am I really just a friend?" I whispered.

"For now, you are. And I don't want to lose this relationship between us,"

So that's it then. He just wants us to stay friends. This is painful. He only views me as a friend but I on the other hand, look at him with something more.

"Okay," I said as I forced a smile to my face "I'm just relieved that I finally had the courage to tell you my feelings,"

I didn't wait for his answer as I turned around and left. My tears started to fall as I walked. I didn't even know where I am going. I just know that I have to get away from this pain. I have to get away from Gray and from everything that reminds me of him.

 **AN:**

Hello readers! I'm really hyper from all that great reviews and so here's another chapter for you.

Oh right, just a few chapters left until the not-so-pretty ending.

Keep your great reviews coming!


	25. 25

Chapter 25

Gray's POV:

3 weeks. It has already been 3 weeks since Lucy confessed to me and 3 weeks since I turned her down. After that, I didn't even know how to face her anymore. When I first saw her at the guild in her usual spot at the bar, I suddenly had the urge to hide from her. But she saw me and she actually smiled.

She acted as if nothing happened and she didn't just tell me that she likes me. I know I should be relieved that she's acting normally again. But why do I feel like she's just pretending? Whenever she smiles, I know she's just forcing herself. She doesn't meet my eyes and when she does for even just a second, she looks like she's about to cry.

And right now, I'm looking at her again. She's at the bar and talking with Levy. She was smiling but it was forced. She really cares about her friends so much that she doesn't want them to worry over her.

Levy finally left and she was alone again. She finished her strawberry shake and then got up from her seat. And to my utter disbelief, she walked towards me.

"Hey, is something wrong?" she asked as she sat down beside me.

I furrowed my eyebrows "No, why would you think that?"

She bit her lower lip "Well, you've been staring...

She stopped and her cheeks turned into a dark shade of red. I smirked; she's really cute when she blushes.

Did I really just think that?

Okay then, I'll admit that Lucy can be really cute sometimes.

She coughed and cleared her throat.

"Umm...do you want something?' she asked "Levy said that you've...umm..I mean, you've been looking...Levy said this to me and I know she just misunderstood it but...umm..

"Yes, I've been completely staring at you, Lucy," I admitted, cutting her off.

Her eyes widened and she blushed even more. My smile returned again. I just realized it now but I do like making her blushed.

"May I know why?" she asked, as she avoided looking at me.

"Hmm...I didn't know it's now forbidden to look at someone who's pretty," I teased "You look really cute when you blush, Lucy,"

"You know, if you keep saying things like that, I might just assume that you like me," she said quietly.

Now it's my turn to be quiet. What am I doing? Great, I just made things awkward again than it already is. I glanced at Lucy and she still has her head down and still avoiding looking at me.

"Sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?" I asked her.

"A little bit," she admitted.

"Sorry,"

I feel like a complete diot. Here she was treating me just how I wanted and here I was ruining it. What an awesome idea to make things awkward again, Gray. You really are stupid.

She glanced at me and then broke into a smile "You should've seen your face right now. Your expression is priceless," She finally laughed.

"Are you just teasing me?"

"Well, you're the one who started it first," she answered back as she laughed again.

I furrowed my eyebrows and was about to come up with a snarky comeback but stopped when I saw her smile. Finally, she wasn't forcing herself. I noticed her bangs covering her face and as if on instinct, I reached out and tucked it behind her ear. She suddenly stopped laughing as she looked at me. Realizing what I just did, I pulled back my hand and cleared my throat.

"Sorry," I whispered as I avoided looking at her.

Why do I always seem to apologize when I'm talking to her? And right now I feel like I did something idiotic again.

"No problem. You used to do that when you're still under that love potion. I guess some things can't be forgotten that easily," she stood up "I'd better go now. See you around,"

I nodded as I watch her go out of the guild. I used to do that? So that's why I had this urge to touch her, because my actions remember but not my mind. What other things did I used to do? I want to know them and I want to remember them.

Maybe if I remember, I'd mind my actions around Lucy more and not do things that will make her uncomfortable. I don't want to see her reaction again when I touched her.

It was a mixture of longing and sadness. She remembers everything and I'm the idiot who doesn't remember even one memory. I don't want to see her like that. I don't want to see her fighting back her tears every time I do something stupid to her.

"Yo,"

"What do you want, Natsu?"

"Quit being rude, and I'm just here to tell you that you look extra ugly today," he snickered.

"You wanna pick a fight, you idiot," I glared at him.

He yawned "Nah, I just came from a mission and I thought Lucy was here. But instead I saw you. Have you seen her around?"

"Why do you want to see her?" I snapped. That came out harsh and demanding. And Natsu probably noticed it since he grinned.

"You jealous?"

Wait, was I? But I can't be and I don't have the right to be. I am not her boyfriend and she can see any guy she wants. But Natsu isn't just any guy. He's closer to Lucy than any of us. And he's Natsu.

"Wait, so you really are jealous?" Natsu asked in disbelief.

I furrowed my eyebrows "Shut up stupid and I'm not jealous," I stood up from my seat "I'll go now before I decide to pick a fight with you,"

"Whatever, but you better figure out what you feel, Gray. There are many men out there who have an eye out for Lucy. She's not gonna stay available for long,"

I closed my eyes and let out a breath. I already know that but I can't seem to decide what I really want.

I continued on my way and left the guild. I need to calm down and not make a big deal about what Natsu said even though it's bothering me. I know that Lucy's pretty and she's one of the kindest person I know. Every man would be lucky to even get her attention. I already said no to her but why does the thought of seeing her with another man bothers me so much?

Just thinking about it makes me angry. But as always, I cast aside these feelings and paid no heed to them. Lucy's a friend and it's just a natural instinct that you feel protective of your friends. This is natural for me and I shouldn't make a big deal out of it.

Lucy's POV:

"Are you sure about this?" asked Master Makarov.

I nodded "I need time and a lot of space. This town and the guild reminds me too much of him,"

Master finally nodded "Alright, if that's what you want then I'm not going to stop you,"

"Thank you, Master,"

Clutching the folded paper that I got from the request board tightly in my hand, I went out of his office and back into my apartment. I need to do this. Maybe this mission will finally help me move on from everything.

But as I packed my things for the mission, I can't help but cry at the thought of forgetting all the feelings I have for one certain raven-haired ice mage.

 **AN:**

Hello reader! I know I've mentioned about this story having a not-so-pretty ending, but rest assured, I'm not fond of killing my characters and nobody is going to die in this fic.

I'll do my best to give this fanfic the ending it deserves and I hope you'll join me in reaching the end of this wonderful product of my imagination.

See you in the next chapter and don't forget to review!


	26. 26

Chapter 26

Gray's POV:

"What's the matter with you lately? You're always in a bad mood," said Erza.

We're on the guild and she's eating her usual cake.

"Nothing," I snapped. I cursed silently and stared at the door again. I've been doing that lately. Snapping at everyone and just looking at the guild door.

I tried to control it but my eyes always go to that door and every time it opens, I keep hoping I'll be able to see her. I'll be able to see Lucy. It's been a week already. Master said that she went on a mission with Juvia and Levy. Natsu asked for details but Master said he can't tell us about it. We just have to wait until they come back.

It's been a week and yet they didn't even try to contact us. Even Gajeel who acts like he doesn't care about anything is beginning to get worried. Where are they?

"Nothing's going to happen if you keep snapping at everyone you know," said Erza. She's now on her 3rd serving of cake.

I rolled my eyes "I don't expect anything to happen. I just want them to come back safe,"

"Is that all?" she asked.

I didn't answer as I stood up from my seat "I'm going to go out. Tell me immediately if they come back,"

I woke up late the next day. I had that dream again, the dream where Lucy is calling my name. As I begin to think about it more, she really did save me. She is the reason why I woke up.

After taking a bath and getting ready, I dragged myself to the guild.

Only one thought came to me as I made my way through the crowded streets of Magnolia and into the front door of the Fairy Tail guild.

I want to see her.

Please, I really want to see her.

I took in a deep breath as I open the door. And then there she was. Sitting on her usual seat at the bar and drinking her strawberry shake. She was alright and she was finally here.

Our friends are around her, probably asking her about the mission. She was yelling at Natsu again and laughing with Erza and Wendy. Happy was hugging her tightly.

And as I look at her, I realized just how much I miss her. Lucy is a friend and it's typical to miss her. I've been trying to convince myself to treat her that way that I've been using it as a cover to hide what I truly feel for her.

God, I like her. I think I even love her. And I am such an idiot to finally realize it now.

I made my way to her and probably sensing my presence, she turned to me.

"You lazy head, you're late," Natsu complained but for once I didn't care.

"Lucy waited for you, you know," Erza said as she gave me a smile.

"Sorry, I'm late," I said as I look at Lucy.

"We'd better leave you two then. It looks like you have a lot to talk about," said Erza as she dragged Natsu and Happy with him. Wendy gave me a smile and soon it was just the two of us.

"Sorry, I made you worry," she said.

I shook my head "It's alright, the important thing is that now you're here,"

"Gray, I...

"No, let me speak first. I know I've been a complete idiot. And I know you hate me now. But Lucy, I just want to tell you that I've always thought that you're an amazing person and I don't even know how it happened or when but I'm sure of it this time. I like you," Words were stumbling out of my mouth but I can't seem to stop "I like you because I like you,"

Her eyes widened "Gray...

"It's true and I don't want to deny it anymore," I admitted.

She was quiet as she avoided my gaze again. My heart was pounding after my confession. So this is how she felt after she confessed to me. Waiting for the answer feels as if I'm waiting for that last attack and then I die.

"Lucy, say something. I'm about to die here," I said jokingly.

"Gray," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Gray I'm...,"

I furrowed my eyebrows "What is it?"

"Gray! You better wake up now you dumbass!"

What the hell? I opened my eyes and there was Natsu. He was really pissed and beside him was Happy, looking like he's about to cry.

Damn it, so it was all just a dream? Seeing Lucy, confessing to her was all just a freaking dream? Then damn that Natsu for even waking me up.

"Don't you dare go back to sleep, you perverted psycho!" he practically yelled.

"Damn it, get out of my house!" I yelled too.

"Oh yeah?! Who said I wanted to come here? If it weren't for that old man I wouldn't even think to come here and rob you,"

"Natsu, Gray, stop it. We have to go back to the guild. It's Lucy!" Happy suddenly screamed.

"Lucy? What are you talking about? Is she here already?"

Both of them kept quiet and I suddenly grew nervous. What happened to Lucy? If something happened to her, I would search for the person responsible for it and make him pay.

"They are here, but only Juvia and Levy. Lucy is gone,"

 **AN:**

Sorry for this late update. It was actually hard to write this chapter and it took a lot of brainstorming, but thankfully I got satisfied with it.

What really happened to Lucy? Is she alright?

And good work Gray for finally realizing you actually love her when its already too late...or is it really?

Find out in the next chap! And don't forget to review.


	27. 27

Chapter 27

Gray's POV:

I practically ran to the guild and didn't stop until I was in front of Master Makarov. He was wearing a poker face and even everyone in the guild is avoiding looking at me.

Juvia and Levy are there but their eyes are red and there were dark circles under them. It looks like they've been crying nonstop. Where the hell is Lucy?

"So, where is she?" I asked in a calm voice. Having a rampage in here won't do me any good if I didn't have any information about Lucy first.

"She's not coming back, Gray. But don't worry she's alright," answered Master Makarov.

"Then where is she, old man? Do you expect me to believe that she's fine?" I was already yelling "If she is, then she should've come here after her job!"

"Gray, watch what you call the master," said Erza sternly.

"I don't care!" I looked at the old man sharply "Where is she?"

"The job was a lie. There wasn't any job. Levy and Juvia escorted Lucy to where she is going. She wanted to leave so I allowed her. She didn't tell us where she is going but she assured us that she's staying with a friend," Master explained.

"What?" I was surprised and I guess everyone is too, except for Levy and Juvia "Why would she leave?"

"I guess the reason is obvious enough," answered the master as he avoided my eyes.

I chuckled, a bitter one "So, she does hate me that much, huh?"

"No, she doesn't. She hated herself because she fell for a man who will never view her as something more than a friend," answered Levy "And that man just happens to be one of her best friends. I told her she shouldn't make a big deal out of it but she won't listen. She wants to forget about everything,"

I clinched my hands into a fist "Why does she want to handle this alone? And she didn't wait for me to confess?"

Everyone's eyes widened in shocked and in utter disbelief.

"You mean, you like her too?" asked Levy.

I nodded "But that doesn't matter now, right? She's not here and I don't think I'll ever see her again,"

I walked away and went out of the guild. I kept walking with no certain destination. I want to punch myself for not realizing what I feel about her sooner. I want to turn back the time and tell her what I really feel. Idiot, Gray. You're the most idiotic idiot of all idiots.

I looked up and found that I am in the park and looming above me, covering me from the harsh rays of the sun was the cherry blossom tree.

I remembered what she said to me when we were at the guild before she went away.

"You know, if you keep saying things like that, I might just assume that you like me,"

God, I hope I just could've told her that she was right. I already like her and I was falling for her hard; but damn me, for apologizing for lying and denying what I feel.

If I ever see her again, I swear I am not going to run away and deny what I feel again. When that time comes, I'll make sure that the whole world will be able to hear how much I love Lucy Heartfilia.

 **AN:**

So Lucy did leave but will she ever come back? Will this story get the happy ending it deserves?

What do you think reader?

Review!


	28. 28

Chapter 28:

2 years had passed since the love of my life disappeared and became a wonderful fragment of my memory. But until this day, I still kept searching for her and every day I return to the guild with a broken heart. Then I fix myself and willed to be whole again for her. I won't stop until I finally find her.

The guild went as usual. But not everything stayed the same. Most of us changed. Nobody ever mentioned her name again. And if someone accidentally says it, well, the guild closes for the day and everyone ends up crying again. I don't want to be like them, though. I want to keep searching for her. And I am not going to give up.

The cold weather soon came and snow fell covering the ground. This is my favourite season. Everything is cold but beautiful. And as tradition, Fairy Tail holds its annual Christmas Ball.

It started 3 years ago when Master told us that we're the only guild who doesn't hold these kinds of parties. It's also one way of strengthening our bond. I didn't go last year since I went on a job and this year everyone keeps persuading me to go. It would be fun, they said. We get to eat all these delicious food, dance, and exchange presents with our friends. I finally decided to come.

"Wait, I have to wear a tuxedo?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"You have to. It is a ball and everyone is expected to look formal for once," replied Erza.

Natsu flashed me a grin "Yeah, everyone looks funny but you'll get used to it. It was even uncomfortable the first time I wore it,"

"Alright, it's only for one night, so why not?"

The night of the ball came and Fairy Tail was livelier and more beautiful than it already is. Natsu was right. I almost lost it when I saw everyone being formal for once. Wow, this is a different image from the Fairy Tail I used to know.

I found my friends and soon enough, I was having fun. The food was delicious and I enjoyed the silly dancing we did. When the clock stroke midnight, Master took the stage and announced that it is now the moment to exchange our presents with each other. I got my presents for each of them and they gave me mine.

The night continued and I decided to say my good nights to them. I still have to give a present to someone.

"But it's still early," said Happy "And there are performers from Crocus whom Master hired to entertain us,"

"Yes Gray, it will be fun," said Wendy.

"Yeah, but someone's still waiting for her present from me," I answered.

Everyone kept quiet, meaning that they understood. I waved goodbye and went out of the guild and continued to Magnolia Park. The park was decorated with Christmas decorations hanging from trees and the lights were amazing too. I went to the cherry blossom tree and smiled when they put different colored lights around it and in its branches.

I kept staring at it until my eyes caught something. Below its trunk and lying on the ground was a small gift wrapped box. I picked it up and looked at the card attached to it.

"To the warmest ice mage I know, Merry Christmas,"

So before I knew it, I was fighting back the tears threatening to fall. I was clutching the box tightly in my hand.

"Why won't you personally hand this to me?" I whispered "Why won't you come back?"

But no answer came and no answer would come. The snow started to fall again and I just stood there. It will always be me, the wind and my tears, and the soft sound of a melody. Wait, what?

I listened more and realized that it came from the guild. So they really amplified the sounds. The performers must be there already and I have to admit that they are good. I listened to the soft voice of the vocalist as I stare at the tree again. The next song was something I recognized and before I knew it, I was humming the melody. I didn't even know why I knew this song, but somehow it reminds me of Lucy.

"And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?" I whispered the last verse of the chorus just as the music turned instrumental.

"I did miss you,"

My heart pounded when I heard that voice. I turned around and there she was. Bathe in the stars and the moonlight's soft glow and looking amazing with the colours of the lights reflecting on her skin. She looks like spring in this freezing winter. Lucy.

"Hey," she greeted giving me a smile "It's freezing out here. Why aren't you in the guild?"

I gulped several times as I try to figure out everything that's happening

"I don't mind the cold," I finally uttered.

"I know but sometimes it does feel good to feel the warmth, right?" She walked closer to me and I just stared at her.

"It's been a long time, huh?" she started "How are you? You look great in a tuxedo by the way,"

Instead of answering, I pulled her closer and wrapped my arms around her. I really miss this warmth, the only warmth that I don't mind feeling. I'm hoping that this is not one of my dreams again and when I wake up she'll be gone. And if it is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up.

We stayed like that for a time until I finally had the courage to let her go. She stepped back.

"You miss me that much, huh?"

"I am pretty surprise at myself," I answered "You've been gone for a long time and you certainly caught me off guard. Where were you and why didn't you come back?"

She bit her bottom lip "I'm sorry for doing that without even giving you a heads up. But if you did know that I'll be going, then I won't have the courage to do it. I was a mess back then and maybe I still am now, but I really wanted to see you. To make you see that I am alright,"

"I knew you were and I never doubted that," I answered "So this time, will you come back?"

She looked down "I don't know. I came here to see you and at the request of Master Makarov,"

"Would you please consider staying?" I whispered "I don't think I ever want to see you disappear again,"

"Why? Because the guild won't be the same without one of your friends in it?" she questioned as her eyes darkened.

"Yes but mostly because my life won't be complete without the woman I love in it," I yelled.

Her eyes widened and she took a step back. I didn't let her get farther though, I took her arm and held her.

"I'm sorry for being so late and for being a coward," I couldn't look at her while she was looking at me like I'm a liar "I know I should've just told you all about what I feel but I was scared. I was destruction meant to destroy everything and everyone; and you were this glue that binds everyone together maintaining peace. I was afraid that I might just end up hurting you in the end. We are also friends and the thought of losing that friendship if something goes wrong with both of us is enough to have me doubt my feelings for you. But the opposite happened. I hurt myself instead for ignoring and denying what I feel,"

She didn't say anything for a while until her tears started to fall "But Gray, I...I don't think that I am that glue anymore. My thoughts are a mess, my feelings in disarray and I don't even understand me. Can you love a woman like that? A woman so broken that she's not even sure if she can give back the love you give her?"

"I was the one who broke you and I'm the only one who can fix you," I said as I stared deeply into her eyes "So please, let me fix you Lucy,"

She didn't say anything. She didn't even look at me as she continued crying. And I was avoiding looking at her again. I was only listening to her soft sobs. But without any words, without any actions, I already know her answer.

And so I let go of her arm and now it's time for me to cover my eyes as my tears started to fall too.

 **AN:**

Alright, so the imaginary background song I used for this chapter is Drops of Jupiter by Train. It's a good song and it fits the mood of this chapter since it also uses a lot of celestial stuff in its lyrics which did remind Gray of Lucy since she's a celestial spirit mage and all that.

Well, that was it guys. I'm crazy about these kinds of endings and I'll leave it up to you to decide how you want this fanfic to end for yourselves.

It has really been quite a ride writing this and I had fun debating and brainstorming what to put in every chapter. My mind is like a maze with no exit.

Shoutouts to all of those who helped me with this fanfic. You know who you are. Thank you for being a part of this masterpiece.

And to you too reader. Thank you for the nerver-ending patience to wait for my updates and the enthusiasm to read what each chapter holds for you. You are awesome and continue being so.


End file.
